Innocent
by Ceggle143
Summary: Gibbs has an important assignment, one that will leave everyone believing he is a traitor. When Abby finds herself too deep in its midsts, how will he protect both her and the mission? First Time Gabby. M for later chapters - most likely for violent and sexual themes. Spoilers for Season 10.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs looked behind him into the house before closing the door, a large duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. The next few months normally wouldn't have been so bad, were it not for the thought of the expressions on his team's face at the news. And the thought of Abby's reaction of disbelief mixed with heartbreak. He dialed a familiar number on his phone, and waited for a response.

"Vance."

"It's done."

"Alright. Good luck, Gibbs."

Gibbs clicked the phone shut and chucked it into the bushes before his resolve gave way and he called his forensic scientist. The sooner he left, the sooner this nightmare was over.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*NCIS~*~***

Abby was working on a DNA test when Tony edged his way into the lab.

"Hiya, Tony! Tell Gibbs I don't have anything yet, but I'll let him know when I do." Abby bounced around the table and back to her computer to check up on the fingerprint analysis.

"Abbs…" Tony approached her slowly, his demeanor reserved.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows at the Senior Agent, "Tony, why are you so quiet? You look like someone die- oh God, what happened? Who is it?" Her smirk vanished and was quickly replaced with a look of panic and horror.

"It's not that, Abby." Tony came to stop just in front of the scientist. "Gibbs… he…" Tony sighed, "He's disappeared. He's suspected of being involved with this drug smuggling ring."

Abby stared at Tony, taking in what he was telling her. "That's…that's impossible, Tony. This is _Gibbs. Gibbs!_ Gibbs doesn't do stuff like that. He's like… Mr. Perfection. Why would he do something like that?"

Tony shrugged. "The Director confirmed it. I don't believe it really myself, but… Gibbs is gone. No one can find him."

Abby shook her head stubbornly. "Something is up. Something we don't know. There has to be more. We know Gibbs better than this."

"We'll look into it, Abbs. We'll get to the bottom of it, I promise."

"We'll figure it out. Or by the time we do, he'll be back. He'll be back soon." Abby seemed like she was trying to convince herself. "Soon."

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Two months had passed with no sign of Gibbs. Tony had taken on the role of Team Leader, and the former Team Gibbs continued to muddle through, the case that had involved the smuggling ring given to another team to avoid conflicts of interest.

Abby shuffled through each day, her phone kept by her as she checked it religiously, just in case Gibbs tried to call her; in case he was in trouble. She knew his number wouldn't show up – his cell phone was in an evidence bag on her work desk. But if he was being held somewhere…

She shook it out of her head. The team had searched for inaccuracies in the evidence, and possible signs of foul play. But then surveillance photos had come in of Gibbs with the other suspects – clearly not being held captive. Abby had continued to force brainstorms through – maybe they were threatening him with something, like blackmail, that made him stay. But the others had shaken their heads, and silently left her lab.

In her spare time, Abby had taken to studying the evidence of the smuggling case over and over again, trying to figure out some way that Gibbs would be innocent. She studied the pictures, trying to see if there were hidden weapons, or expressions on his face that gave him away. She looked back through financials and cell phone records and even receipts to study his whereabouts. But each time she was faced with the same conclusion – that Gibbs had been in cohorts with the smugglers.

Abby paced in her lab. It made no sense. Gibbs had shot Hernandez, a drug dealer, in Mexico, why join smugglers from Afghanistan? Of course, he'd shot Hernandez to get revenge for Shannon and Kelly, not because of the drugs. But why would he join the same type of people who were responsible for his girls' deaths? Or maybe they weren't really smugglers – they still didn't have enough evidence to bring any of them in yet. Abby paused, grabbing her remote and turning the volume up on her music. She needed to focus. She had considered multiple times that he could be undercover, but if that were true, wouldn't the team know about it? Wouldn't McGee have been the one to fake the financials and cell phone records? If McGee hadn't faked them, then they must be real. Which would mean that Gibbs had actually had $5,000 deposited into his account four times in the last five months – for three months before he'd vanished . There had to be something she was missing.

"Abbs, I need you to check AFIS for these prints." Tony swept into her lab carrying a small evidence bag and a Caf-Pow!

Abby hit the volume button a couple of times on the remote so he wouldn't have to strain to be heard. "Okay, Tony." She nodded, sighing a bit at the lack of ideas she'd come up with once again.

"Abby…" Tony set the cup of caffeinated fruitiness on her desk and reached towards her. "He's not coming back."

"How can you say that?" Abby blinked back tears, trying to keep from breaking down into sobs, as she had on a regular basis since Gibbs' abandonment.

"I don't want to believe it, Abby. But he vanished from NCIS over two months ago and has been spotted still in town with our suspects. What else can I assume?"

"He could be undercover, Tony."

"Why would that be kept from us?"

"For the same reasons no one else knew you were going undercover for Director Shepard with Jeanne." Abby looked at him pointedly.

"That was different, Abbs. She wasn't supposed to be going after him. We are actively trying to find solid evidence against these guys. There wouldn't be a need to hide an agent that deeply."

"That we _know of_."

Tony frowned at his friend. They'd all taken it hard – Gibbs had been like a father to all of them, but Abby was taking it worst of all. He was really beginning to worry about her obsession for proving Gibbs' innocence.

"Abby, how about a movie night? Tonight around 7? I could order pizza."

Abby sighed. She knew he was trying to get her mind off of it and pull her into their world – one in which they all thought Gibbs was guilty, felt bad about it, but tried to move on. "No, thanks, Tony. I've got plans with Carol." She was surprised at how easily lying had become recently. She'd never been good at it before, but now that she was sneaking around on her own now, it was almost second nature. Gibbs would've been so proud.

Tony studied her for a moment, before nodding. "Alright. Be safe." He handed her the Chain of Evidence form to sign before leaving the small bag with her.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs ended a long day with a gulp of Bourbon before settling on to an old mattress that lay on the floor of the rundown building. He was getting close to discovering who was in charge of the ring. He knew there were others he would never find out about, but if he could at least get that one name, they may be able to track the rest.

It had been hard to convince the others that he was a rogue agent, but the help of Holcomb it had slowly worked. After Gibbs had tracked Mitchell Holcomb down, the man had admitted to everything, but had only known a little about the smuggling operation, and what he was responsible for doing within the operation. Holcomb had agreed to help them go undercover to find out as much as possible, but only on the condition that Gibbs was the undercover agent and that only the Director knew about the op. Holcomb claimed that if too many people knew and things got out, they would both die for it. And Gibbs had to agree with him.

Holcomb had introduced Gibbs to one of his few contacts who was closer to the man who ran it all. He'd managed to convince them that Gibbs had been working with him for the last three months, was even able to hack into his bank account and alter the financials as proof that he'd been paid for jobs that Holcomb said he'd been doing for him. Some of the jobs he supposedly completed included destruction of evidence while still at NCIS, which had been part of their plan to have the others trust that Gibbs was now rogue. Given that the news was abundant with reports that the highly-decorated Special Agent had disappeared and was suspected of manipulating evidence to keep NCIS from getting further on a case, it wasn't as hard as expected to convince them of his potential outlaw status.

Gibbs remained still on the mattress, trying not to think about what his team was doing or thinking, or whether Abby was convinced that he was a traitor to his country, and more importantly, to her. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. The sooner he could worm his way through the ranks, the sooner he'd be back to his girl. And maybe this time, he would fess up to his own secret meaning behind her nickname… what 'my girl' really meant to him. This time, maybe.

**Reviews help spark my muses, just FYI. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Abby gasped in horror as Gibbs sneered at her from behind a gun. "Get out of here, Abigail. You know too much."

"But, Gibbs… it's me. Abbs. Don't you love me?"

Gibbs snorted derisively, "I've never loved you." He turned quickly and stalked away, into a car with the other suspects.

Abby jerked awake and shoved the covers off of her sweat-soaked body. It was the second time that night she'd been woken up by dreams of Gibbs. The alarm clock glowed 4:30, so with a sigh, Abby sat up and draped her legs over the side of the bed, pausing rub her eyes. With a light grunt, Abby realized she'd forgotten to remove her eye makeup again the night before, and her hand came back streaked with eyeliner and mascara. At least waking up early meant extra time for a long shower.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs woke early, still jetlagged from having just returned from Afghanistan. Since first being brought into the ring, he'd moved up rapidly – skipping some of the typical ranks because of his knowledge of investigative techniques and procedures that would help lessen the risk of being caught. Gibbs was sure he had been working directly with the right hand man, Rich Harris, now using an elaborate disguise and doctored passport to travel back and forth from the middle east to oversee the various steps of the smuggling operation. The drugs had been smuggled via returning Marines at first, which had caught the attention of NCIS after an anonymous tip, though they'd been lacking solid evidence for months. In the last three or four months, much of the smuggling had ended through the military. Now a company that had been created to help Afghani women sell handmade products had been overtaken and was being used as a cover for smuggling heroin, the women now subjected to the control of the drug lords.

Having been in Afghanistan twice in the last three weeks, Gibbs felt he was getting close to meeting the drug lord, who was rumored to reside mostly in Afghanistan now, though a U.S. citizen. He'd heard some about him from Harris, who was often on his phone, only responding with short 'yeses' or 'noes' always followed by "boss." It made him miss his team more each time he heard it. Gibbs had realized how much he even missed Tony's bad jokes and movie quotes, Ducky's long, drawn-out stories, and McGee's techno babble that inevitably had to be translated. He could practically see Palmer cowering in front of him underneath one of his infamous stares, and could hear Ziva messing up an American saying, only to retort back at Tony when he would correct her.

But it was in his dreams that he saw Abby. His Girl. Dancing behind her desk to music that seemed to him to lack a beat worth dancing to. Slurping Caf-Pow! up through a straw as if a soldier coming out of the desert seeking water. Making him feel like a wanted man by slipping flirty comments into her briefings on evidence.

Gibbs climbed from the bed, stretching his muscles. Despite being used to sleeping on his couch, the mattress was beginning to take its toll, mixed with the stress of trying to ignore articles he glimpsed on newsstands about his disappearance and what the world thought he'd done by abandoning his job. He rarely worried what others thought about him, but this time his thoughts often drifted to Abby. She would have taken it harder than anyone – to think that he was running with smugglers, that he had destroyed evidence and taken money from heroin dealers. She thought so highly of him – and now that would be destroyed.

With a long sigh, Gibbs pulled on some jeans and one of his cleaner shirts, trying to think of how hard he needed to work to get back to her and prove that she still could have faith in him.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby searched the pictures once more, working through her lunch to get it done in between analyzing evidence for other cases. This had to have been the hundredth time she'd look at the pictures, trying to see if there was anything at all that she'd missed.

A large magnifying glass was positioned over the photo as she pulled it slowly across the background, looking for any clue that would help. Sipping a Caf-Pow! that would probably be her entire lunch, Abby studied the photo. She paused suddenly and squinted. At the end of the block she could just make out a sign in a store where the road forked. That sign seemed so familiar.

Abby sat back, scanning through her memory. It was something that had always been there.

"The diner!" Abby shot off the chair, holding the magnifying glass back over the sign to confirm it. It was a generic ad, that included an announcement that kids eat free on Tuesdays and Thursdays and that their chili was the best in the tri-county area. Of course she recognized that sign. Just two doors down was one of her favorite clubs, located just ten minutes from her apartment. Gibbs was entering a building several feet from the diner.

Abby glanced at her watch. She still had forty five minutes left before her lunch was technically supposed to end. She could definitely make it there and back in time…

With a flourish, Abby left the magnifying glass on top of the photo where it sat skewed on the counter, grabbed her keys and fled her lab.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*NCIS~*~***

Gibbs was just returning to the makeshift apartment from a brief meeting with Holcomb. They had confirmed how close he was to getting to the head of the ring. He still had a day to kill before his next trip to Afghanistan, which he hoped would end this case with a first and final meeting with the mysterious man.

He had stopped off at a local diner and picked up dinner, trudging through the graffitied neighborhood. Squinting from the bright setting sun, Gibbs suddenly halted. He knew that car anywhere. Abby. As he strode into the shadows and out of the blinding light, Gibbs saw into the hot rod and discovered that it was empty.

His heart skipped, knocking the breath from him momentarily. Quickening his pace, he almost flew into the building, almost running in to the other contact, Hendricks, who often stayed there while not in flight between DC and Afghanistan.

"Gibbs, we have a problem."

"What sort?" Gibbs schooled a neutral expression, hoping he hadn't already seen the flash of panic on his face as he'd crashed through the doors.

"The NCIS forensic scientist found you. I don't know why she came instead of sending agents. But I got her."

"Got her?"

Hendricks nodded towards his door. "I'm moving her after dark."

"Where?"

"Main base. It'll be easier to watch her with more people there. I leave right after."

Gibbs felt sick suddenly. He tried to act as if he was worried about potential evidence against them. "Does she know anything?"

"Couldn't tell. I figured it was best to wait until we could get her to a better interrogation area to find out what she knows."

Gibbs swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat. "Good thinking."

With a growing smirk, Hendricks raised an eyebrow, and lowered his voice as if he could be heard by someone important. "Ya know, we've got a few hours. We could take turns. I'm sure when you were still there you hit that all the time. Why not go again?"

His fist tightened around the bag of takeout before he forced himself to hold back. "We need her conscious for the interrogation. Too much now might take it out of her."

"Aw, just once each. Can't hurt."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the man, "Yeah, okay. Just…I'll go first. Then she should eat." He held up the bag of food. "She'll need some strength after all."

Hendricks chuckled maniacally. "Sounds good. I'll go out for a bite and then come back in a couple."

Gibbs thought he was in the clear for a moment, before Hendricks turned around. "Oh, Carter's still in the apartment. Dropped by earlier. If you can keep her quiet, we don't need to give him a turn." With another laugh he headed for the building's main door.

**Have I ever said how much I love reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I kept getting really distracted while writing this chapter, as my hubby and I are catching up on Sherlock and Once Upon a Time and just watched episodes of both tonight. But, at least I got it done in time for bed. Warning: mentions of rape in this chapter. **

Abby twisted her head to look around the room wildly. She had been tied to a chair in a bedroom, her mouth bound with a strip of frayed duct tape that her captor had hastily ripped after pulling it from a small toolbox. The room was minimally furnished – a small nightstand with lamp and a twin-sized bed that had a thin, brown blanket thrown unevenly across it. The chair had been in a makeshift kitchen when he'd brought her in, gun pointed at her back.

It had been at least two hours by now. She'd sat outside in her car until a little past three, waiting to catch a glimpse of her falsely-accused boss. The last time she'd looked at her watch it was almost quarter past three. By the time she'd looked back up, a man stood next to her car, a gun pointed at her head.

Gibbs was going to kill her. Well, save her life then metaphorically kill her, anyway. It was what he did. But maybe now she could help him. Maybe.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

He was going to kill her. He should've known she would do something like this. Growling to himself he knocked on Hendricks' apartment door and waited for Carter to let him in.

"Hey, Gibbs. You got a visitor." Carter smirked. "A hot one at that. I really like blondes – got any of them who might come lookin' for ya?"

Gibbs ignored him and headed for the room. He paused just before going in, "Don't interrupt."

Carter wagged his eyebrows at him and went back to where he'd been watching TV perched on a dirty, two-decade old couch.

As soon as he shoved the door open, Abby's eyes met his. He slammed it forcefully, in part from his frustration and in part as a ruse for Carter. Abby's face showed how startled she was by his entrance.

Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he was part of their group and she'd just walked right into it… Oh God, why had she done this?

Gibbs locked the door and set the food lightly on the floor. Abby was tied with a cable that looked like it'd come from an old TV. Sighing with relief that she wasn't hurt, Gibbs crossed the room quickly and untied her.

"Shh…Carter's out there." Gibbs whispered before she could remove the duct tape.

Abby nodded and ripped the tape from her mouth, wincing at the feel. She stood slowly and took a couple of steps back from Gibbs, watching him cautiously.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Gibbs' voice was low.

"I thought… you came in so angry, and the things that everyone has been saying…" Her voice cracked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Gibbs was suddenly next to her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh, Abbs."

Grateful at the sudden contact, Abby swung her arms around his waist and held him tightly. "I knew it was fake. I knew it couldn't be true." She spoke into his chest, trying not to be heard outside the room.

Gibbs released her slowly, keeping his hands on her shoulders. Still speaking quietly, he shook his head, "It's not real. I'm undercover. Only Leon knows. We had to make it look like I'd become a traitor. One of our suspects has admitted to everything, but he's too low on the food chain. He got me in."

Abby's grin grew wider, "I told them. The team all believed you were innocent too, but then we got these photos of you here, not being held captive or anything, and they… I know they still didn't really believe it, but they were so disappointed and distraught. They've been taken off the case. I don't think they knew what else to do." Her smile had faded, and suddenly she gasped, "Oh, I have ruined your cover, haven't I?"

"No, not yet. They think you came to expose me. To get evidence."

"Oh, that's good!" Abby let out a sigh of relief.

"No, Abbs. Because they want to take you for interrogation. To see what you know." He hesitated, thinking back to Hendricks' words. "And…that's probably not all that will happen to you."

Her face paled. "What kind of interrogation?"

He shrugged, dropping his hands from her shoulders and pacing across the room and back. "I'm not sure. But they're not going to want to let you go back. You can already identify two of them, and they'll think you've confirmed the evidence against me."

Abby sat on the edge of the bed as they both silenced their thoughts.

"Let them take me."

Gibbs' head jerked up at her. "No."

"Gibbs, it's the only way." Abby had to work to keep her voice low. "Your cover will be blown otherwise."

Gibbs shook his head insistently. "No, Abby." He leaned against the wall parallel to the bed. "I leave for Afghanistan tomorrow. I should be back in two days. By then I think I'll know who this guy is. If I can just stall Hendricks long enough…" Gibbs thought aloud, trying to come up with a solution. "Hendricks leaves on an op tonight. I can tell him that I'll take you and then you can get away from me. You can shoot me in the leg or something to make it look like you put up a fight."

"I'm not going to shoot you, Gibbs. Besides, it's too suspicious. You'll be over in Afghanistan and they'll figure it out and they'll…" She cut herself off, not wanting to say his potential fate aloud, as if the words would cast a spell that would put it into action.

"Abby, you don't get what they'll do to you. It's not just trying to get you to talk…" Gibbs sat next to her on the bed. "You'll just be a toy before they'll dispose of you."

"So save me after you get back. I'll hold out on them long enough for you to get the bad guy, and then you can call in the others and fetch me." Abby shrugged nonchalantly, trying to appear brave.

"Not gonna happen, Abbs."

They both paused, thinking over other possibilities, before Abby remembered the man in the other room.

"Um, Gibbs…"

"Hmm?"

"Isn't it going to be suspicious that we're so quiet in here? It's almost giving away that we're plotting something." She looked at him nervously.

"Yeah, good point." Gibbs considered. "Do you trust me, Abby?"

Abby looked taken aback. "Of course, Gibbs. How could you even ask me that?"

Gibbs frowned, "Just checkin, Abbs." He nodded to the head of the bed. "Lay back."

Abby raised an eyebrow but conceded, scooting herself up so that her head lay on the pillow.

Gibbs shifted himself, attempting to lay next to her, but never managing to hold himself up on the small bed in addition to Abby.

"Now I remember why I never bothered bringing guys home as a teenager." Abby giggled to herself. "Was kinda pointless."

"That and Gloria had probably developed a sixth sense for that sort of thing with you around."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Abby narrowed her eyes at Gibbs, who ignored her.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the tiny bed. He sighed, thinking about how difficult this was going to make his life. "Alright, Abby. I'm gonna have to get on top of you. Is that alright?"

Abby licked her lips slowly. "I suppose."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, trying to pretend her fake seduction had no affect on him. He moved quickly, positioning himself so that he straddled her. "Alright… I need your help to move the bed so it hits the wall. And you need to sound like I'm hurting you, okay?" His voice softened at the last.

Abby's seductive charm vanished, replaced instead with a calm seriousness. "Yeah, I get it. Like… like you're raping me?"

Gibbs drew in a quick breath, "Yeah, Abbs. Exactly."

"Alright. Here goes." Abby gave him a half-hearted smile and tried to thrust upward to make the bed rock against the wall. Gibbs immediately joined in, making the movement more abrupt.

Abby tried to make a desperate noise, but failed, merely squeaking.

"It's gotta be louder, Abby." Gibbs whispered over the thudding of the bed.

Abby closed her eyes, trying to block out the image of Gibbs. Somehow it was difficult to make believe that something so horrible was happening to her while his gorgeous face with piercing blue eyes was directly above her. Instead she forced herself to picture Mawher, her stalker ex. Imagining him above, the bed slamming around, she whimpered forcefully, and then let out a short scream before beginning to plead for him to stop.

Gibbs watched as Abby's eyes remained steadfastly shut, her voice suddenly coming out in whimpers. Beneath him she began to beg him to stop, yelling at no, and crying out as if he were really thrusting hard into her. Almost losing pace from the overwhelming emotion he felt, as if it were all real and not doctored, Gibbs caught himself against the wall and found his rhythm once more, chanting over and over in his head that it was fake, and that Abby was just a really good actress.

After several minutes, Abby's voice died down, as if she'd given up. Gibbs peered back down at her, his breath catching when he saw tears streaming down her cheeks and into her hair, her eyes still tightly closed. He slowed his movement and gently stilled her with his hands. Placing one knee on the outside of her leg and the other in between her legs, he kneeled on the bed, holding himself up with his feet.

"Abbs…" His fingers brushed the tears away from her cheeks as her eyes flew open. "Are you okay?"

She nodded shortly, hiccupping a bit before responding. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Come here." Gibbs nodded for her to sit up, holding out his arms.

Abby curled up in his arms, allowing a few more tears to be shed. "Sorry, I… I couldn't pretend it was happening if I kept my eyes open. I'd never be able to think such a thing was real."

"I'm glad you think like that, Abby." Gibbs threaded his fingers through her hair which had long ago fallen from its typical pigtails.

"I…I pictured…Mikel." She hiccupped again. "It was the only way I could think to get myself to make such sounds."

Gibbs pulled her closer to him. "Never would've happened, Abbs. Wouldn't have let it."

"I know."

She was quiet again, still overwhelmed by the vivid scene she'd imagined.

"I think I know how you're going to get out of here, Abby. But we'll have to move quickly, before Hendricks gets back. He said a couple of hours, that was already 40 minutes ago."

Abby nodded, "What's the plan, Boss?"

Gibbs rewarded her with a wide smile and a kiss to the forehead. "The plan… is for you to kick some ass."

**I would pay to see some more of said ass-kickings from Abby on the show. Just the one time on the way to the court date, and well, with Chip, and then the time she punched what's-his-face. Okay, so there have been a few. But more is always better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: EXPLICIT SCENES AHEAD. Violence and the like. You have been warned.**

**Also, for reference: 1930 is 7:30pm, 2000 is 8pm, etc.  
**

Gibbs listened at the door and motioned for Abby who nodded in return. Swinging the door open violently, Gibbs charged into the living room, shooting Carter before he could react. Carter let a short gasp and collapsed forward on the couch, his blood seeping into the floral pattern of the fabric.

Gibbs turned to Abby who stood frozen in the center of the bedroom. "Here, Abbs." He turned the gun in his hand and held it out to her.

Abby remained standing still.

"Abbs, all you have to do is knock me out with it. It's more likely that you could knock me out with this than anything else in the room. It'll look like you got my gun, shot Carter, and then knocked me unconscious. Then you can get away."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't want to hit you." Abby stared up at him nervously.

"Abbs, it'll be okay. But I can't hit myself unconscious." Gibbs offered her the gun once more.

Abby shuffled over to him slowly and accepted it, holding it cautiously despite the numerous times she'd fired them in the lab, and out on trips with Gibbs to the shooting range. "I… I can't wait for you to come back, Gibbs."

Gibbs hesitated, wondering if he shouldn't wait to tell her his feelings, in case something happened to him in Afghanistan. Or maybe it was better if he didn't tell her in case something happened to him.

Abby pulled him from his thoughts as she signed, _I love you. _

Gibbs returned the sign with a small, brief smile.

"No, Gibbs…I mean…" Abby shook her head, meaning to set the record straight before he left again. He watched her expectantly as she hesitated. "Nevermind. Just…be careful, okay?"

"Always, Abbs."

With a deep sigh, she started to apologize, but stopped herself, knowing he'd see no reason for her to do so. "Here goes nothin'."

Gibbs braced himself as she brought the butt of the gun over his head, smacking him hard where he'd indicated earlier. He collapsed with a thud on the floor. Abby had to resist moving him into a more comfortable position, as it would look too suspicious. Instead she held tightly to the gun and dashed for the door, putting as much distance between her and the bedroom as she could.

She turned the corner, nearly falling over from the sharp turn before halting suddenly and violently.

"Making an escape? But we just met." Hendricks stood solidly in front of her, blocking the exit.

With a shocked squeal she made to turn, to see if there was another way out, but Hendricks caught her with little issue, holding her arm tightly so that it began to tingle from lack of blood circulation. Pulling a gun from his holster he pointed it at her, "I wouldn't yell if I were you." He nodded into the room and shoved her forward, the gun still aimed at the back of her head.

Abby's heart sank at the sight of Gibbs still unconscious on the floor. Though she'd done it, she hadn't really let it absorb. But now here she was, still captive, and she'd hit Gibbs for nothing. If only she hadn't hesitated… she might have made it out before he returned.

Hendricks glanced over at Carter, making an annoyed clucking noise as if he was merely angry at the thought of having to clean up after him. His eyes moved down to where Gibbs lay in a heap on the floor. "I see you didn't have the heart to kill your ex-boss. Pathetic." His hands still clenching her arm, he moved her forward still, forcing her into the bedroom where he threw her onto the bed, the blanket still rumpled from her and Gibbs' now-pointless ruse.

Walking backwards to the door, Hendricks pulled the door closed, his eyes still trained on Abby.

"Please, just let me go. I don't _know_ anything. It's easy enough for you to leave this building. Just find somewhere else." Abby pleaded, her fists clinching the blanket tightly.

Hendricks didn't respond, but instead sauntered over to Abby, the gun still pointing forwards. "Lay back!" He barked, motioning with the gun.

Abby sat still for a moment, hoping to stall long enough for Gibbs to wake.

As Hendricks demanded she move once more, Abby realized that even if Gibbs were to wake, it would be too suspicious for Hendricks to be shot too. One woman taking out both of the others while her ex-boss remained uninjured? It was too convenient. There was no other way around it.

Abby lied back on the bed, her eyes shut as she waited. She got herself into this. There was no one to blame but herself.

The muscular man climbed over her, the bed sinking under their combined weight. "Underwear now." He nodded down at the skirt Abby wore from where he knelt, straddling her legs.

Shaking, Abby did as he asked, watching as he single-handedly undid his jeans and pulled himself out through the front opening of his boxers. Yanking a wrapped condom from his pocket, he tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on. He must have been planning for this. He'd come prepared.

Her eyes snapped shut once more. Hadn't it been just an hour ago that Gibbs had been in this position? Only this time she closed her eyes for a different reason. Abby tried to imagine herself far away, floating off into space. But even after attempting to go into a meditative state, Abby still felt the force of Hendricks as he thrust into her – the roughness as he moved in short, abrupt motions in and out of her. Whimpering, Abby tried to stifle her screams. As much as she wanted Gibbs to stop him, she also wanted to protect his cover. And another dead operative wouldn't help.

Abby felt his free hand suddenly grab her breast, squeezing tightly as he pushed himself entirely into her, causing her to scream out in spite of her efforts to remain quiet. In her mind she started to sing the Periodic Table of Elements song, hoping to block out the pain that was coursing through her pelvis and abdomen.

"Look at me!" The man above her commanded, shoving forcefully into her simultaneously.

Opening her eyes slowly, she tried to continue singing to herself, but kept getting lost in the song, making it so that she would have to backtrack and start again.

Hendricks sneered at her expression as she watched him drive against her, bringing himself closer to his finish. Shuddering for a moment, he rose off of her and stood off to the side of the bed, tossing the condom to the side before straightening himself up. Without another word, he swept himself from the room, not bothering to look back at her.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

A few minutes later Gibbs strolled through the door, only hurrying once he'd shut it behind him. Safely locked into the room, Gibbs rushed to the bed where Abby was curled up in a ball.

"Abbs? Abbs."

She turned slightly so she could see him, blinking the tears from her eyes in an effort to make her eyesight less blurry.

"Oh, Abby. Hendricks woke me up. Said he caught you before you could make a run for it."

Abby merely nodded, tears streaming hurriedly down her face.

Gibbs slid his arms underneath her, lifting her up and onto his lap where he could hold her close. "I told him I was going to question you – see how much you knew. I convinced him that if we took you to the main base it would just cause problems. That we could…take care of you."

Still quiet, Abby's only response was a mournful sob.

Instinctively he pulled her closer to him as if able to reverse time simply with his touch.

"He told me what he did, Abbs."

Another sob escaped Abby and Gibbs was able to feel tears soak through his shirt.

"I'm going to arrest Hendricks and take you home."

Abby's head jerked upward, her sobs halted suddenly with a sniffle. "No. I…I didn't want to wake you…because it would've blown your cover. Don't ruin it now. Don't let my efforts be in vain. Please, Gibbs. Keep going."

He studied her, thinking about what she would have gone through while he was knocked out on the floor. With a sigh, Gibbs reached into his pocket and pulled out her cell phone, which Hendricks had taken and turned off when he'd first caught her in the car. Holding down the button to turn it back on, Gibbs held it out to her. "Text McGee, Tony and Ziva. Give them the address. I will leave at 1930. Hendricks is leaving at 2000. He will wait until then to do anything to you. Tell them 1935. It will only leave you here alone for five minutes."

Abby nodded, "Okay. I will send it at six-forty-five. That way they can't get here much earlier than 1930."

The pair sat in silence, Gibbs' arms still wrapped protectively around her. As they sat, Abby hummed to herself, as if blocking out her sobs. And as Abby cried and hummed, Gibbs brushed away a tear that fell from his own eye, regretting having ever kept secrets from her.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sat, eating the take out that Gibbs had re-heated in the microwave, pretending it was a 'last meal' of sorts for Abby. Even saying those words to Hendricks made him feel ill.

In the time he'd been in the room with Abby, Hendricks had pushed the couch into the corner for dumping later, and had wrangled Carter's body into a trash bag. Gibbs wasn't worried about getting rid of Carter's body – he doubted Hendricks would have a chance before his Team arrived to rescue Abby.

It was nearing 07:30, so Gibbs packed up the leftovers and trash, and sat quietly next to Abby, unsure of how he was going to tell her what he'd wanted to explain to her for so long.

"Abby…"

"Gibbs, I'm in love with you." Abby broke through, spewing it out ungracefully and forcefully. She looked down at her lap immediately after, bright red and near tears.

Had Abby been looking up, she would have seen one of his rare, wide smiles.

"Abbs…"

"No, I know. It was stupid. I'm sorry." She sniffled a little, a tear dropping onto her clasped hands.

Instead of responding, Gibbs lightly touched her cheek with his palm. She turned her face upwards towards him, a fresh tear rolling into his hand. Closing the gap between them, Gibbs pressed his lips to hers, savoring in the sweetness left behind from their dinner.

Abby's mind flew through a myriad of thoughts – trying to grasp what was happening. It took her a few moment to respond to the kiss, enjoying the taste of coffee while wondering how he could still taste so much like the strong brew when it must have been hours since his last cup. Shoving scientific thoughts from her mind, she focused on Gibbs instead, trying to burn the kiss into her memory forever.

They pulled apart abruptly, Abby surprised at how turned on she felt despite the events that had transpired just hours before.

Neither spoke after the kiss ended. Gibbs pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

After a moment, Gibbs spoke, "I will be back in two days. I should have everything I need to come back to NCIS and to be cleared by Leon. Come over for dinner?"

Abby nodded, answering in a quiet voice, "Yeah. Seven?"

"Sounds good." He smiled down at her for a brief second, before becoming serious again. "Abbs…I wanted you to know, before I left."

She understood without him having to add _just in case._

"I know. I wanted the same."

"…I need to leave now."

Abby whimpered, burying herself in his chest once more before slowly extracting herself from his arms. "Two days?"

"Two days. I promise."

"Well…if you _promise_." She smiled at him, trying to chase away the pit in her stomach.

"Text them now and then I'll go."

Abby nodded, pulling her phone from behind her where it lay on the bed. Typing in the address, she added '_come now_; _one kidnapper_ 'and hit send, making sure all three members of the team, and even Palmer, were each included in the text. She chuckled to herself, "McGee's probably already found me. Soon as he noticed the phone was back on."

The two looked up at each other suddenly. "Crap, I forgot he could be monitoring it, waiting for it to come back on."

Gibbs stood up quickly, "Here, get back on the chair."

The two had planned that Abby would be tied back up before Gibbs left, to make it look realistic. He wrapped the rope around her wrists, knotting it so that it looked tight, but wouldn't actually hurt her.

Gibbs stroked Abby's hair for a moment before he leaned down and kissed her passionately once more.

He stood and made for the door eagerly. Just before opening it, he turned and smiled at Abby, signing _I love you_. And then the door was shut and Gibbs was gone.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby sat quietly, praying that Gibbs would come back safely, praying that the Team would rescue her soon, praying that she would soon forget everything that had happened between the hours of three pm and seven pm that day. She could hear movement in the next room, and her body tensed up at the thought that he was coming to get rid of her before leaving for his own op.

"Come on, DiNozzo…" Abby whispered, her eyes closed tightly as if trying to send her thoughts telepathically. "McGee, Ziva…where are you?"

The movement had come closer to the door when she heard a loud bang of a door bursting open, yells of "Freeze!" echoing through the almost-empty apartment living room.

"TONY! ZIVA!" Abby started yelling at the door, attempting to get their attention.

The door was kicked open suddenly, and Ziva plowed through into the room.

"It was unlocked, Ziva." Abby remarked dryly, before grinning at her savior.

Ziva ignored her, untying the loose ropes that bound her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Abby nodded enthusiastically. "But, Ziva, I was right." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Gibbs…he's undercover."

Ziva raised an eyebrow at her, and motioned for her to follow. "Wait until we're back at NCIS."

Abby nodded again, "Yeah, good idea."

The living room held only Tim and Tony, with a handcuffed Hendricks. Carter's body had been pulled out of the bag and Tim was taking pictures of the couch and where the blood had seeped down into the carpet where it had spilled over.

"Tony!" Abby swung into him, her arms wrapping around him tightly. She whispered into his ear, "Gibbs is undercover."

He pulled back and gave her a look, "Are you sure?"

She nodded happily. "Absolutely!"

Tony smiled widely, before growing serious again. "Come on, Vance needs to debrief you at NCIS."

Abby's smile faded, thinking about what she would have to tell the Director. He'd make her do a psych eval, and probably want her to take time off. But she needed to keep busy right now – she needed to keep her mind off the fact that Gibbs was on a potentially dangerous undercover op in the Middle East. Maybe she should leave out what Hendricks had done. That wasn't necessary, was it? She wasn't sure Ziva had ever fully disclosed what had happened in Somalia, and though she wasn't technically an NCIS employee at the time, hadn't she had to debrief then, since their ops were used?

As she and Ziva left the apartment, headed back towards NCIS, she considered asking Ziva, but grew weary at the idea of talking about it so soon, and with someone other than Gibbs. They drove back in silence for a large chunk of the ride.

Still about 5 minutes from NCIS, Ziva spoke, still looking straight ahead. "So Gibbs has been undercover this whole time?"

"Yeah, only Vance knows, though I'm sure Vance probably told someone even higher up, like someone on the President's staff or something, cuz I doubt he has _that_ much power, unless they've documented some sort of proof or something of Gibbs' mission and his innocence. I don't know the entirety of it, really. I don't know how much I can tell you, but he's out of the country for another two days. But then he'll be back. With NCIS, I mean." Abby was glad to have something to get her mind of the pending debriefing.

Ziva was quiet for a moment, thinking it all over in her head. "He is not lying?"

Abby shook her head vehemently. "No, not at all. He kept trying to protect me and was even going to arrest the guy and come back in to NCIS before I talked him out of it."

Ziva nodded, as if digesting the information, "Good…that is…good."

Abby looked over at the former assassin, who had stoic expression on her face, and realized that Ziva had really doubted Gibbs, though for how long, she wasn't sure. Given all that had happened – her father sending her on what was basically a suicide mission, the placement of Rivkin as a sort-of spy, and especially, the recent murder of her father – Abby couldn't blame her. She was surprised, really, that she hadn't thought of it sooner. Of all people, Ziva would have been the one most likely to have doubts of Gibbs' innocence. Her heart swelled a little, thinking of the relief Ziva must feel, though she felt guilty for having not seen it sooner.

Abby reached over and lightly touched Ziva's shoulder, "He never would have done that to us. To you. He loves us all too much. Though he never says it." Her mind popped back to earlier, to his admission, before she shoved it out of her head.

Ziva stayed silent for the last minute or so of their trip, only speaking again when she had swung the car violently into the parking spot. "I have to keep reminding myself. But I should have known."

The scientist smiled over at her, "We all had doubts. Even I did, at points." She relived the moment Gibbs had burst into the room, her first time seeing him in two months. She felt the moment of panic when she had questioned his innocence, followed by the relief when it had been clear it was all a ruse.

The two silently made their way into the building, one feeling significantly lighter from the weight that was taken off her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please note: I posted both Chapters 5 and 6 in one night - make sure you don't miss reading the last chapter as it is very important. :)**

The debriefing felt like it took hours, though it really took just under an hour. Vance decided to tell the Team about Gibbs' mission, given that the end was so close. Abby also talked him into telling Ducky and Palmer, given the fact that Palmer had been included in the text and would have questions about what had happened to her. The official statement to NCIS and to the media was that Abby had been abducted by a drug cartel when she had grown too close to vital evidence against them, but that she managed to slip her from away from her captor and turn it back on for the Team to locate her through GPS.

Abby had included all of the details about the kidnapping, leaving out only the rape. Instead, she explained that after Gibbs had been knocked unconscious that he'd come to much sooner than he actually had, thus deterring Hendricks from completing any abuse against her. As a forensic specialist, Abby knew the potential issues with leaving out the rape, but figured she was capable of getting any necessary health tests done on her own. As for her mental health…she had Gibbs. Her minor cuts or scrapes from being manhandled and shoved around were superficial enough that they lacked anything beyond cleaning. The bruises were significant, but they were written off as resulting from her being grabbed and pushed around. A large set of bruises were beginning to appear on her upper and inner thighs, where Hendricks' straddling had caused trauma. Fortunately, because Ducky was the one overseeing her wound care, he hadn't bothered to exam her entire body, believing her when she told him that much of the damage had been taken on her arms or upper torso.

Vance had implored Abby to go home and get some rest, but she felt strange going back to her apartment. Despite having lived there for so many years, she needed to feel safe, and the idea of her apartment wasn't an entirely comforting one. Instead, after picking a bag of clothes up from her apartment, Abby drove on towards Gibbs' house, where the police tape from the investigation had been taken down, to cause less notice from the neighbors. The door would be unlocked, as usual. It was as if people would stay away from the house from sheer terror that the owner was a member of a drug cartel. Though, Abby thought with amusement, they'd stayed away from sheer terror before as well, though out of fear of the looming Agent instead. No matter what Gibbs did, he intimidated people, and in an odd sort of way, that turned Abby on.

The house was dark, and quiet, as it usually was, but as soon as Abby entered through the front door, a happy, comforting feeling came over her. Though Gibbs had been gone for a considerable amount of time, it still smelled of coffee and a hint of sawdust. She made immediately for the basement, dropping her bag of possessions in the living room on the way. The boat that he had recently started stood in the center of the room; the room immaculately clean considering the work that went on down there on any given day. Picking a piece of sandpaper off of the work table, Abby began smoothing down one of the boat ribs, trying to fade everything but Gibbs and his signed words of love from her mind.

**~*~*NCIS~*~*NCIS~*~***

The next two days crawled by, Abby busy with evidence from one other case unrelated to the smuggling ring. It had been decided that the FBI would take over the evidence from Carter's murder as well as Hendricks' involvement, given how close Abby was to the case now. She had tried everything to keep it at NCIS, even going so far as to tell Vance that she would take on an assistant to watch her every move with the evidence, but nothing placated the Director, who believed it was best for all involved if the case was taken over by another agency.

Gibbs was due any time now, on a rainy, dank Thursday. Abby ate lunch with Ziva, though she couldn't keep herself from looking at the clock on her cell phone every few minutes, anxious for his arrival home and their subsequent dinner that night. Lunch ended happily, with each woman grateful of Gibbs' impending return, which bring business-as-usual back to NCIS.

But by four, Abby was worried. She paced around autopsy, lamenting to Ducky.

"Where is he, Duckman? Don't you think he would've been in by _now? _It's almost the end of the day!"

"Jethro will be here eventually, Abigail. You must be patient. I'm sure it is difficult just getting through the airport now, especially given that he will be bringing back evidence as well as still under the guise of smuggler."

"I know. It won't be until he returns here that he will hand over the evidence that will allow our troops to arrest the man in charge, and _then_ he will remove his title of suspect, and will finally shove off this role as Man of Disguise. I just like it when he's _here_ not when he's _almost_ here."

"That is truly understandable, especially given how long he has been away from us, and the accusations that had been made against him." Ducky was tidying his desk, filing some long-forgotten reports. "But I am sure he will come to see you as soon as he has been cleared by Director Vance."

"Oh, he'd go to my lab first! I should be there, and not here! Stupid me!" She kissed Ducky on the cheek, "Thanks, Ducky!" With a bound she vacated the cold room and made for her lab, excited once more for the arrival of her silver-haired fox.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs groaned and rolled over, pulling at the restraints that held his ankles and wrists together. The room came into harsh focus as light poured in from a suddenly-opened door.

"Ah, Agent Gibbs, finally awake I see." A man with dark, cropped hair sauntered into the room, kicking up dust as he moved towards Gibbs. "Did you really think we believed your little scam? That you of all people would have gone rogue?"

"Plenty of your people believed it." Gibbs pulled himself up into a sitting position, using the wall as a brace against his back.

"My people are told what to do. They do not think for themselves."

"You might wanna tell them that. They haven't gotten the memo."

The man kicked him in the ribs, causing him to fall back to the floor from his spot against the wall.

"Have you been communicating with NCIS?"

Gibbs remained silent, still laying with his cheek against the floor.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't be easy," he stalked from the room, slamming the door and plunging Gibbs back into darkness.

Gibbs rolled gingerly over and forced himself to sit back up. He had lost track of time from the lack of light, but he knew he should've been home by now. All he could picture was Abby, sitting in her lab expecting his arrival, and thinking about their planned dinner for the night. At least now she knew. At least now he could die without regret.

**This is what happens when I take on some extra shifts substitute teaching... lots of writing. I can't guarantee how much will be posted in the next couple of days as my husband and I just moved into a new place, so there's tons of unpacking and setting up to be had. :)**

**Reviews will cheer me up as I have to unpack five million boxes!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a bit to get out... all moved in to our new place, and enjoying the peace and quiet! :) **

Abby paced around her lab. She'd stayed there that night, dozing every once in a while, but snapping awake whenever she thought she heard a noise that might suggest Gibbs was entering her office. It was a little past nine, and there was no sight of him. She'd already been by Vance's office twice to see if he'd heard that Gibbs was running late. The first time the Director had shaken his head and assured her that he was sure things were okay and that the moment he heard something he would let her know. The second time he'd shaken his head again, toothpick in between his teeth, and simply said, "I'll let you know, Ms. Scuito." She was sure if she went up there a third time she'd simply get a stare as he chewed on another toothpick, with maybe a hint of a head shake.

This called for the big guns. She needed power, and stealth and sneakiness. But she guessed the team would have to do. Abby chuckled a bit in spite of herself, wishing Gibbs were here to appreciate her joke, before realizing that if Gibbs were here she'd have had no reason to make the joke.

Abby found the team unnaturally quiet at their respective desks.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony glanced up, his expression a worried one.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tony nodded. "Meet in your lab in five?"

Abby agreed, "Come separately." With that she vanished, hoping that they were wrong, and that Gibbs did not need their saving.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

The team assembled slowly in the lab where Abby had turned down the lights.

"Abby, we're not hiding out from the enemy, we're just talking." McGee motioned around the room.

"It's all about setting the mood, Timmy."

Tony started to make a retort about that being another reason he wasn't still with Abby, but stopped himself, remembering why they were all down there.

Ziva spoke instead, "Something has happened to Gibbs."

Abby nodded, biting her fingernail, "I think so too. He promised he'd be home yesterday."

"Maybe he got delayed?" McGee suggested tentatively, trying to think positively.

"No. He promised. He would have been here." Abby insisted, walking around the almost-empty evidence table. She wrung her hands together. "I think they figured it out."

"So what do we do?" Tony leaned against the table towards the others, his palms flat against the surface.

Abby and Ziva drew closer to the table.

Ziva lowered her voice, "I do not think that Director Vance will allow us to go on a rescue mission."

"I don't care if he'll allow us or not. I'm going." Abby's voice was lower, but was filled with force and determination.

The others looked up at her in surprise.

"Abbs, you're not a field agent." Tony shook his head.

"So? It's not like I have no idea what I'm doing. I can shoot just as well, if not better, than all three," she glanced over at Ziva, " – okay, two of you," she turned back to Tony and Tim. "And it's not like I would _necessarily _go in to save him. I could, ya know, run ops or something. Techno stuff." Abby tried to keep a neutral face, thinking about how she could get them to let her join them in their search for Gibbs. Thinking that there was no way she would stay behind just after she'd discovered Gibbs' true feelings for her.

She saw the three of them give each other looks, as if silently discussing whether they thought it was a good idea or not.

"There's no point in arguing about it, because I'm coming. Even if I have to buy a plane ticket myself and track you three down with my crazy-good skills, I will. Don't even begin to think that I won't." Abby stared them down as she spoke, willing herself to seem bigger and more confident than she really felt.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Good job channeling Gibbs with that stare, Abby. And we won't stop you if you're that determined."

Ziva nodded, "I will give you tips on the plane ride."

"Well, now that that's settled, shall we discuss how to convince the Director?" Tony suggested.

"The Director doesn't need convincing." A voice came from the doorway, as all four snapped up as if to attention to find Vance leaning against the open doorway.

"Why didn't I shut that door…" Abby muttered.

"I know something's wrong, and personally, I can't afford to have this mission fail entirely. I need at least some of the lower level lackeys. I'm putting in paperwork that officially says that you four are working an investigation on a base in Afghanistan, and that Ms. Scuito is needed for her forensic specialties. I'll bring in a temp in the meantime."

"You're…letting us go?" McGee sounded surprised, his head cocked slightly.

"Less of 'letting,' more of 'ordering.' Let's just say there are politics involved."

"So, money." Tony phrased it less of a question; it was more of a dry, 'saw-that-coming' sort of statement.

Vance didn't respond, neither denying or confirming Tony's belief. Instead, he continued, "Understand that the main objective is to infiltrate the smuggling ring, not to save Agent Gibbs."

"But, of course, if we _happen_ to save him in the process…" Abby began.

"An added bonus." Vance finished, nodding briefly. He turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Abby. "Just know what you're getting yourself into, Ms. Scuio."

Abby nodded, "I know."

Without another word, Vance was gone, leaving the team to discuss their plan.

Abby stared at the closing door behind him, "He seems more reckless now that…" She stopped herself from ending the sentence, conscious that Ziva's father had been killed by the same man who had inadvertently killed Mrs. Vance.

The others were quiet in thought, each contemplating the loss of the Director's wife, and Ziva's father.

Abby looked up at the window as if looking ahead to when they would save Gibbs. "So what's the plan?"

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs twisted in the chair, trying to free his wrists from the rope that cut into his skin. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and a piece of his shirt flapped from where it had been ripped open. He'd kept from saying anything as they'd asked their questions, but he knew that eventually they would figure out that he hadn't been in contact with anyone from NCIS – that NCIS knew next to nothing about the operation since he'd gone undercover.

His eyes began to blur, his head swimming from lack of food or water. The world faded, his thoughts turning once more to Abby, and to what it would be like if he could only return to her…


	8. Chapter 8

Abby sat impatiently on the plane, tapping her foot. They'd gone over the logistics at least a half-dozen times, but she still had moments of doubt. She'd been insistent that she be included. For all she knew, she was the reason that Gibbs wasn't back yet – that they'd figured out that he was undercover because she'd tracked him down and he'd saved her – as usual. So now it was her turn to save him.

The team had sprung for their own airline tickets, eager to head on over without awaiting the necessary paperwork that would get them on a military flight. Vance had ensured them that if Gibbs was found (_when_, Abby thought) he would try to pull some strings to get them on a military flight home, as Gibbs would probably be in poor condition. Abby had tried to shove that part of the conversation out of her head. Though she knew it was unlikely, she was secretly hoping that he had been detained – that he had broken his promise. Because as badly as it would hurt, it would be better than any alternative.

Ziva sat next to her listening to her iPod. Tony and McGee were behind them, forced to sit together after Ziva had insisted she didn't want to listen to Tony drone on about movies throughout the whole flight. Abby had quietly asked Ziva to sit next to her, knowing that Tim would be overwhelming in how concerned and worried he would be about Gibbs and about Abby's worry for Gibbs. She could only take so much worrying just then, and she had that covered by herself.

The plan seemed simple enough, really. Gibbs' original contact that had gotten him in had known enough about what went on in Afghanistan to refer them to a town where much of the main smuggling took place, and where the leader was rumored to live. The group would travel separately into the town, Tony and Abby together, and Tim and Ziva together. Tim and Ziva would ask around as if interested in purchasing some of the goods, pretending to want to get into the operation themselves. Once they had more information, the two of them would try to stall those in charge as long as possible while Abby and Tony searched for Gibbs, trying to quietly take out any guards if possible. They hoped that they would not only meet the literal ring leader, but also save Gibbs. Two birds, one gun. So Ziva had put it, anyway. They all knew there were some potential, major flaws to the plan, but it had been agreed that they were each going into this willingly. Gibbs had saved each of them at some time or another – if not literally, than figuratively, and they each felt they owed him this much.

Abby fidgeted in her seat. As exhausted as she was from the lack of sleep, she was unable to settle, anxious to get on the ground and begin the tedious search for the man who had been so close to finally being hers. Every time Abby closed her eyes she saw Gibbs being tortured or killed, or she saw Hendricks hovering over her, leering at her fear and pain. By now it was obvious that the others had noticed the growing circles under her eyes, but none had said anything, most likely thinking it was because of Gibbs' disappearance, and nothing more.

Once Gibbs was back, once he was home and safe and healed, then she would deal with it. Then she would allow herself to feel the raw pain and mental anguish. But for now, she had a Marine to save.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs jerked awake from his nightmare, relieved despite where he found himself. Though he'd figured that he'd been held in the same room for at least 4 days, if not longer, with one pathetic meal per day and minimal water, he'd consistently dreamed of Abby. Some dreams were ones in which he could happily live forever… dreams of dinners or dates with Abby, or simply of holding her asleep next to him in his bed. Others took him back to the times he'd feared for her the most: her stalker ex-boyfriend Mawher, when she'd become so obsessed with the equations on Navy Lieutenant Thorson's body, and mostly, Hendricks' recent abuse. This one was another nightmare about Hendricks. It was still fresh in his mind – the scared and horrified expression on Abby's face, the screams and whimpers she let out, and the crazed expression on Hendricks' face. Of course, having been unconscious during the real act, Gibbs' mind had created the entire scene, and his subconscious had even made him part of the horrific event – forced to watch from across the room, unable to help in any way.

Gibbs shifted, still in the chair where he'd been moved one or two days before. He knew he was running out of time, and it would only be a matter of one or two days before they decided that he was the only one who knew anything, and that would be the end of his hopes to return to Abby.

A plan was still working its way through his mind – one that had formed ever so slightly over a day before, but still needed some revision. He only hoped he would have enough time to revise it before they killed him – or until the team came for him. Gibbs knew Abby would have talked them into coming for him by now. Though he would threaten to fire them for risking their lives, he knew they would find him eventually – that Abby would be back in her lab, harassing Tony and McGee on the phone about their every move – wanting constant updates about their mission. Gibbs chuckled at the image, wincing in pain from his split lip.

It had taken him over ten years, but he finally had a family he trusted. And now it was just a matter of him staying alive long enough for them to find him. He would force himself to hold on, if only for Abby. It was all for Abby.

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. The hubby and I are totally unpacked and moved in to our new place (yay!) but it's inventory time at work so I'm working longer hours than usual, thus I probably won't have another chapter up til Sunday. :( But ya know, reviews do motivate me to work on the upcoming chapters on my break times...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This took a little longer than expected, but I had some serious writer's block. Enjoy!**

It had already been a full day and Ziva and Tim hadn't had any luck tracking down a single smuggler. Tony and Ziva had been texting each other information as the make-shift 'partners' hadn't spoken to others once they had left the plane – trying to keep anyone from putting the four of them together.

Abby and Tony sat on the one full-sized bed the small motel contained. Ziva and Tim were staying at a hotel several streets over to further separate themselves. The motel lacked anything of substance – the decorations were stereotypical landscapes and bad modern art, as if an owner of a Motel 8 in America had gotten bored and decided to move to the Middle East. Tony was flipping through the half-dozen or so television channels, complaining about a lack of good movies. Abby was stretched out on the bed, her arms behind her head over top of the flat pillow.

"I mean, it's a hotel. And Afghanistan has come so far, right? I mean, given that we're here? So why can't they have on a good Tom Cruise movie? Ya know, from before he was crazy." Tony was shaking his head, still flipping through the stations as if a movie were going to miraculously appear following his complaints.

He glanced back at Abby who was lost in thought, ignoring Tony's lamenting.

"Abbs?"

"Hmm?"

"Earth to Abby. Come in, Ms. Scuito." Tony scooted back next to her on the bed.

Abby blinked at him a few times, suddenly aware of his presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tony."

"We'll find him." Tony reassured her, well aware of what was going on in her mind.

She nodded, disappearing back into her own thoughts. Tony glanced over at the clock, which glowed brightly that it was already past one am.

"Hey, Abs, I know you're probably just as jet-lagged as I am but we really should try to sleep."

Abby followed his gaze to the clock. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Tomorrow. We'll save Gibbs tomorrow." Tony squeezed her shoulder with a reassuring touch before heading off to the bathroom.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby woke suddenly, her face wet with tears.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Tony was awake next to her, leaning on his elbow towards her.

She could still feel Hendricks over top of her – his weight crushing her as he thrust into her. But Gibbs had been there too. Instead of lying unconscious on the floor, he had been tied to a chair and was being beaten by a still-alive Carter who was forcing him to watch. Gibbs had been unhindered from talking to her, however, and she could hear his voice, echoing as he tried to bargain for her safety, promising them his life for her own.

"Abbs? Abby?" Tony was still watching her with a concerned expression.

She let out a deep sigh, "I'm..I'm okay."

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a very Gibbs-like look of disbelief.

"Just a bad dream. That's all." Abby continued, trying to convince him that it wasn't anything she needed to discuss. The last thing she needed right now was for a recommendation that she needed to see another psychiatrist from NCIS.

Tony adjusted himself so that he sat up further. "Do you wanna talk-"

"No."

His expression grew into one of concern. "You sure?"

"It was just creepy, that's all." Abby tried to think of things that most people would find creepy. "Spiders…everywhere. And…um, giant bats."

"Abbs, you love those things."

Crap. "Um, yes, but these… these all had the face of… um, Justin Bieber." There that was better.

Tony nodded cautiously. "Okay, Abby." He slid back down to the bed. "Do you want me to stay up with you for a bit?"

Abby shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine now. The images have been purged from my brain."

"Okay. Well, wake me if it happens again." Tony rolled over on to his side, allowing Abby to turn away as well.

Silently Abby let the remaining tears stream down her cheeks, wishing that it were Gibbs next to her, holding her tightly and promising her the memories would all go away soon.

**~*~*NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

It wasn't until after eleven am that Tony received a text from Ziva saying that they had finally received a break, having found a low-ranking lackey in the smuggling ring who knew how to get them in to see the boss about expanding the business. They were expecting to have the address by noon, and all of them were hoping it was the same address where Gibbs was being held.

Abby paced around the small motel room until Tony finally came to report that they had an address which Ziva was going to check out to look for suspicious activity. They hoped to confirm that it was the headquarters, where Gibbs likely would be.

"Abbs, we should go over some basics." Tony sat next to her with his gun in hand.

"I know how to shoot, Tony."

"That's not what I mean."

Abby shrugged, her mind still on Gibbs, not caring how she got there so long as he came back out with her.

"Stay behind me, got it? I'll always go first into a room or a hallway or whatever. Gibbs will kill me if something happens to you and I don't take that notion lightly."

Abby was still silent, nodding along as he went through the basic procedure – waiting for his go ahead, always pointing a gun before entering any room or unknown place, never pointing the gun at his back… the common sense things she knew.

His monologue was interrupted by a phone call from Ziva.

"Zee? What's up?" They had only agreed to call if something was wrong.

Abby could hear Ziva's voice through the phone, clear in the silent room.

"I do not think this will work. We will be able to get in, but I do not know how far we will make it. Especially you and Abby."

"So new plan?"

"I do not see how we can make up a new plan at this point."

Abby's breath caught in her throat. They couldn't give up – she would save Gibbs no matter what it meant. Her mind reeled, trying to think of how they could possibly finish what they'd started.

She grabbed the phone out of Tony's hand, "Ziva, I'll do it!"

"Abby, we cannot-"

"No, I have an idea."

Tony was looking at Abby with a weary expression, and she could tell by Ziva's silence she too was concerned.

"Just…just hear me out, okay? I think I know how we can do this." Abby began to explain her plan, determined to talk them in to it. At this point it didn't matter what happened to her – so long as Gibbs was safe. That was the important thing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long - I've been sick with one of those upper respiratory things that have been going around. Scared the crap out of my co workers... they keep backing away from me every time I talked for some reason... *shrug***

**Enjoy!**

Abby trailed behind Ziva and McGee, both she and Ziva wearing traditional Afghani dresses with pants underneath and a hijab to cover their hair. Both had decided to blend in as much as possible to keep things running smoothly, and if anyone asked, Ziva was of Syrian descent, not Israeli. Abby glanced around tentatively as they were welcomed into the seemingly ordinary home. She had expected something elaborate – grandiose, even – but it was a relatively subdued building – two stories, but no larger than any average suburban home in the U.S.

The three waited impatiently to be seen by the man they were told was in charge of the overall operations. Silently, Abby thought over her plan once more as she took in her surroundings, trying to memorize the layout near the front door.

A Caucasian man dressed in a tailored black suit greeted the three of them, appearing from behind closed doors. He greeted Ziva and McGee with a handshake each, nodding politely to Abby.

Ziva spoke first, "A tribute on good faith." She nodded at Abby, who in turn bowed slightly as if offering herself to a cause. "You will find her… acquiescent."

He smiled at Abby, looking her up and down, her face cleaned of make-up, her dyed hair covered. Nodding at a man standing behind him, Abby was escorted away, down into a hallway and away from McGee and Ziva, who were both silently praying for her safe return.

**~*~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

The man that led Abby down the hall kept glancing at her and smiling to himself before depositing her in a roomy, nicely furnished bedroom. As expected, Abby heard the lock click behind him as the door locked. Quickly reaching under her dress, she pulled a wrapped package out, flinging it open to reveal a lock pick set, borrowed from Ziva. Placing an ear to the door, Abby paused, hearing a short echo of the man's footsteps in the distance on the polished, hardwood floor. Maneuvering the instruments into the lock, Abby dug carefully, remembering what Ziva had taught her rapidly before they'd left for the house. Growling at the lock with frustration, Abby tried to focus as she felt for a catch.

It was several more moments before the lock made a satisfying clicking noise. Abby stashed the equipment back in her pants pocket and eased the door open, peering out cautiously. Now all she had to do was find Gibbs. With a quick flourish, she vanished down the hall in the opposite direction from whence she'd come.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs groaned, coming to in a rush of pain, the fresh taste of blood in his mouth.

"Tell us what the U.S. government knows and your pain will end." His usual interrogator stood over him, a half-empty cup of water in his hand, ready to revive Gibbs again if necessary.

Gibbs coughed, his head hanging listlessly from exhaustion. They would kill him soon enough. He needed to try his plan now, and pray that it worked.

"I had a contact. Within the FBI." Gibbs' voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Who is this contact?"

Gibbs remained quiet, coughing again.

"Does anyone other than this contact know anything?"

Gibbs was struck again, a fresh gash opening on his chin.

Sputtering, Gibbs replied, "He had one other contact. We were the only ones."

The man considered Gibbs, "Very good. I will see about lunch for you. You must keep some strength until you are willing to tell us these contacts' names."

A short burst of light flooded the small cell as Gibbs' eyes fell shut, relieved of the little rest he would get. He knew lunch was a moot point, as it would be purged from his body once the torture began again that evening; once they began to harass him for the names of his made-up contacts. Eventually they would find out that he was making it up – but for now it kept him alive. For now it bided him some time.

He knew his team would come. He knew Abby would harass them until they rescued him. If only that nagging voice that said otherwise would just go away, then maybe his plan would give him some hope.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Abby had slipped down a flight of stairs into a basement, figuring it would be the best place to start. The hallway was dark and surprisingly cold as she slipped through, listening at doorways for signs of life.

A voice startled her, as she ducked into an open room that seemed to be little more than a dirty cell. Leaving the door ajar, she hid to the side, out of view.

"He said he has two contacts in the FBI. I figure I will give him more strength with food, so I can take it out of him again later."

"Excellent. Somal will be pleased with your progress." A second man responded, his voice growing further as the two walked past the room where Abby hid, her hands covering her mouth and nose to keep from being heard.

The conversation turned to lunch and a boxing match as Abby waited for them to go back up the stairs at the end of the hall. Once their voices had vanished entirely, she peered out again carefully and headed towards the end of the hall. Another door similar to the one she'd come from was closed, fresh blood staining the floor just outside the threshold. Abby tried the knob, only to find it locked, as she'd suspected.

It took her less time to pick the lock, as she smiled to herself at the skills she was quickly gaining. Her smile was wiped from her face when the door swung open, revealing a battered Agent Gibbs, who was semi-conscious and tied to a chair.

"Oh, Gibbs!" Her gasp was whispered as she quickly and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving it open just enough to let in enough light for them to see.

Gibbs stirred, blinking up into the crack of light. "Abbs?" His voice cracked. "What the Hell are you doing here, Abby?" He coughed for a moment.

Abby shoved aside any arguments, "Come on, Gibbs. We've come to rescue you."

"Gonna kill DiNozzo…" Gibbs' voice was slurred, but Abby knew what he was thinking.

"Shut up, Agent Gibbs. Focus." Abby began to untie the ropes that held his cut wrists. "Now…can you walk?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this took so long. Family stuffs, and writers block and all that. I'm hoping to have more time this week. :)**

Abby glanced out the door, pausing as she heard voices. Sticking her head back in, she looked back over at Gibbs who was leaning against the wall, his eyes partially closed from exhaustion. "Gibbs, there are people coming."

He nodded, "Bout that time of day."

Abby's heart clenched at the sigh in his voice, the way he had accepted the daily abuse. She glanced back out the door and the nearing voices and pulled something from underneath the skirt of her dress. Wrapped around her leg was a strap, from which she pulled a small gun with silencer.

Even in his hazy state, Gibbs registered the gun. "Did DiNozzo let you have that?"

"No. I took it." Abby turned back to him, "Stay here."

Normally Gibbs would have argued with his forensic scientist, but another wave of exhaustion hit him and he leaned against the wall with more force.

Abby stepped into the hall, hiding her gun casually to her side. The two voices rounded the corner in the form of the guards who had passed her earlier.

"Hey, who are you? What are you doing down here?"

"Hello, boys. Your boss said you'd be down here." She batted her eyelashes and slunk towards them seductively.

The one who hadn't spoken to her immediately changed his stature, looking more interested and at ease. The other still held his guard, slowly approaching her. "I haven't seen you before."

"Gift from new associates." Abby kept it short and sweet, afraid if she drew it out further they would hear the nervousness in her voice.

The two guards were still a few feet from where she now leaned against the wall in the hallway, the gun hidden between her thigh and the plaster of the wall. Both were now at ease – one running his fingers through his hair, the other unbuttoning the top button on his shirt. Abby swallowed nervously, trying not to process what she was about to do.

Without hesitation, Abby swung the gun up in front of her, shooting first one guard, and then the other, both squarely in their chests. She paused, waiting to see if either was still moving. The guard who had remained skeptical at first moaned and writhed on the floor. Abby held her breath, hoping she wouldn't have to shoot him again. That first time had been hard enough.

Her gun was suddenly eased from her hand. Startled, Abby looked up at a stoic Gibbs who casually raised the gun and shot the guard again, pausing to make sure the moaning had stopped.

"Thank you." Abby whispered hoarsely.

Gibbs leaned over, still a little unsteady, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

She smiled a half-smile and focused once more on the map she had created in her mind of how they could reach an exit. "Were you conscious when they brought you in? Do you know any other ways out?"

Gibbs shook his head, "I was brought in the front door and then drugged."

Abby frowned. "Well, we'll just have to find our own way out."

The pair crept along the hall, Gibbs still holding the gun in front of them despite his exhaustion. The hall was silent as they reached the stairs, Abby sneaking up first to look for anyone who might be patrolling the halls.

After motioning for Gibbs to join her, the two turned down the hall opposite the front door. Abby checked her phone – Ziva had already sent her a text confirming that they had left just two minutes before and were well hidden a block away, waiting for them. They slunk down the hall and into an open bedroom. Gibbs closed the door behind them, locking it as Abby slid the window open. The window was small, but lacked a screen and was close enough to the ground that even an injured Gibbs wouldn't have difficulties climbing out.

"Go on, Ziva and McGee aren't far." Abby nodded toward the open window and the ground below.

Gibbs shook his head. "You first."

Abby began to argue with him, but realized how exhausted he look, and thought better of it – instead shimmying out the opening and letting herself fall lightly to the ground. She turned back to the window, watching Gibbs' legs appear as he lowered himself down, the gun tucked in his pants.

"They're this way." Abby nodded to their right as Gibbs looked around them, checking for signs that they had been seen.

As the two snuck around the back of the house, hoping to escape down a back alley where they would be less likely to be seen by anyone who might be coming towards the house or out of the house by way of the front door, Gibbs heard a shout from inside and knew his absence had been discovered.

"Run!" He pulled Abby's arm and his slow shuffling grew faster, adrenaline kicking in to subside his pain as he heard people clambering out of the house; gun shots chasing after them.

Abby spotted Ziva dashing towards them, her gun in the air as she fired off shots. A couple of groans and shouts alerted Abby to the realization that Ziva had killed some men chasing them. Gibbs and Abby reached a car behind which McGee and DiNozzo were waiting, each with a gun pointed forwards.

"Boss." DiNozzo nodded at Gibbs as if he had just seen him that morning.

Ziva ran towards the car, yelling at them to get in and start the engine. Three men were still running at them. DiNozzo shot one before climbing in the backseat, allowing Gibbs the passenger seat. Ziva flew around the car, climbing in the right side as she was the most used to driving foreign cars.

The four others, piled into the small car, held their breath as the car flew away, narrowly missing a fence and a small dog.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is taking so long in between chapters... I've been really distracted lately, and I've recently starting training for a Half Marathon to support the Crohn's and Colitis Foundation of America as I was diagnosed 11 years ago. What's that? You want to donate? Email me for the link since it apparently won't post here. Thanks! **

Vance was true to his word and was able to get them a military flight home, so that they were each strapped in on either side of the cargo bay. It brought memories flooding back to Tony of the time Kate had needed to use the bathroom, but he suppressed them, knowing how exhausted Gibbs already was. There hadn't been much time to get Gibbs checked out or cleaned up, in case others had found where they were staying, so Abby had brought along a first aid kit she'd packed, in addition to several wash cloths she'd soaked in water just before boarding the plane.

Abby sat next to Gibbs on the plane, insisting that he let her clean and bandage him up. She got only as far as a cut on his forehead before he gently took the wash cloth from her and rested his eyes, signaling that he would wait until they got back to the states.

The group sat silently through the entire flight, sharing looks of worry as they glanced at Gibbs, who Tony was sure was asleep, just as he had been on that first trip. McGee watched Abby who was fidgeting in her seat, glancing at Gibbs more often than the rest of them. He'd noticed her concern for Gibbs seemed laced with something else, though he couldn't put his finger on what. McGee had always suspected that Abby liked Gibbs, but given her flirty and kind nature, was never entirely sure if he was imagining it or not.

Abby tapped her feet on the floor of the plane, fiddling with the edge of her black dress, which she had gratefully changed into before boarding the plane. Gibbs was sleeping, though how with the rough flight, she wasn't sure. Though at this point, nothing should surprise her with that man. Ever since finding Gibbs, her brain had been flying a trillion miles a minute. She hadn't yet wrapped her mind around shooting the two guards and was trying to push such realizations away until she was in private. Instead she was contemplating what had happened to Gibbs, and whether it would change what had taken place between them before he'd left. Maybe he would think she wouldn't be able to handle his job, or maybe he would see her differently having seen her shoot those men. Her eyes flicked over to his sleeping form once more as she sent up a silent prayer that he would still love her after everything that had happened. That he would still want her after everything he'd seen.

**~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs insisted on being checked out by Ducky and no one else, just as his team had suspected. Ducky had bandaged him up, declaring nothing was broken, just heavily bruised. Abby had walked in while Gibbs was pulling his shirt back on and was taken aback at the bruising on his torso. She'd had to stifle a gasp to keep from showing just how alarmed she was. She knew he wouldn't want to be fussed over.

Vance had forced Gibbs to go home, and though he didn't let on, Gibbs was secretly glad. He was not only physically exhausted, but also mentally exhausted, and just wanted some time in his house. Even after Vance instructed Abby to take the rest of the day off to take Gibbs home and rest up as well, Gibbs was relieved. He knew Abby well enough to know that she hadn't told anyone else what had happened, and would need time to recover. Maybe he could entice her to stay and talk about it, finally relieve her of the stress he knew she was feeling.

Since returning, he could tell there was something off about her – and not just because he was clearly bruised and battered. Abby was quiet, as if she had withdrawn into herself to hold back what she was feeling. The idea that she was hiding in herself worried him. So often it was the opposite – that she couldn't hold her feelings back until she worked through them, typically by way of rambling them off in his direction. This time may present a challenge, though, and he hoped his own mental exhaustion wouldn't hinder his attempts to help her heal.

Gibbs stalked slowly in to his house, followed by a silent Abby. He'd insisted they stop off so he could buy her a Caf-Pow! on the way home, but thus far she had only taken one sip, and he was sure that was just to make him happy.

Abby placed the large cup on his coffee table and glanced over to Gibbs, "You should take a shower or a bath or something." She hesitated, "Do you need any help?"

Gibbs looked over at where Abby was nervously awaiting an answer. "No, I'm okay. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

Abby let out a chuckle at the thought before thinking about the situation. "Okay. Do you want anything?"

Gibbs started to shake his head no, and then reconsidered, wondering if she would eat if he didn't. "Sure. Chinese delivery menu is on the fridge if you can't find anything." He climbed the stairs slowly, feeling the ache from the bruises more intensely with each step. While Gibbs knew that the force of the shower was likely going to exasperate the pain, he'd much rather take a shower than a bath. He had never been one for lying in increasingly freezing water that eventually turned foggy from the layers of dirt that floated off the skin.

Shedding his now-ragged clothing, he threw them into the bathroom trash can and started the faucet, allowing the water to warm up for several minutes as he stood staring at the water. His life in the last week had become a montage of flashes – trying to rescue Abby, discovering her feelings matched his own, being taken captive and beaten, then rescued by Abby and the team. It was as if the world was finally standing still as steam began to rise from the flow of the faucet. The quiet of the windowless-basement had been an uneasy, chilling quiet, but the quiet of his home was different. It was warm, enveloping and inviting. And beneath the quiet, he knew Abby sat downstairs, pondering whether to order her usual or something new, as she always did before returning to her typical order.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Gibbs stepped into the shower, blanching at the pain while simultaneously sighing at the warmth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, again. I feel like the beginnings of these chapters are just excuses of how busy I've been with life and work and whatnot. A friend and I are trying to start an Etsy business on the side, so between that and regular work, things are hectic as always. But, hopefully things will pick up with my muses. :) Reviews also encourage my muses, FYI.  
**

Abby heard the shower stop above her just as she finished placing the order for the food delivery. His shower had been much longer than usual, but she supposed that was to be expected. She remained seated at the kitchen table where she had been studying the menu. Abby kept willing herself to stand and move to the couch to wait for the Chinese food, but found herself staring off into space, her mind blank to keep from thinking back to everything that had happened that week.

It wasn't until Gibbs was directly behind her that she woke herself out of the trance. "Hey. Good shower?"

He nodded. "Did you order?" Gibbs motioned towards the menu.

She returned his nod. "Bout thirty minutes now."

The two fell back into silence before Abby finally stood and headed towards the living room, hoping to find something else that would distract her.

Gibbs followed after a moment, two glasses of water in his hands. He handed one to Abby. "Suppose this is all I have in the kitchen." He sat next to her on the couch and took a sip of his water. "You gonna tell me about it?"

She scoffed. "You gonna tell me about Afghanistan?" The words came out angry and sharp before she realized it and she turned suddenly to him, apologizing. "I'm sorry, Gibbs. I haven't gotten a lot of sleep and…" She sighed deeply. "I didn't mean to sound angry."

Gibbs shrugged and waited.

"It's just been night after night of these terrible nightmares and I wake up all alone and I haven't known where you've been. I haven't told any of the others what happened." Abby looked down at her lap. "They already had too much to worry about."

Gibbs reached over and laid his hand over where Abby's was playing with a thread from her skirt. Her hand stilled at his touch and she allowed him to stroke her palm with his thumb.

She hated crying in front of Gibbs. Crying in front of anyone was bad enough, but Gibbs was special. He was such the perfect Marine – everyone knew he still grieved over Shannon and Kelly, but it was just part of him – nothing that seemed to infiltrate into any other day. There were few occasions that Abby could think of where his continued pain had shown through his everyday demeanor. And now she was just another crying woman.

Despite how much she hated being just another crying woman, Abby couldn't help the tears that began to stream rapidly down her cheeks.

Without responding, Gibbs slid closer to her and gathered her into his arms, pressing her face into his sweatshirt.

~*~*NCIS~*~*NCIS~*~*~

It was dark out when Gibbs awoke. Abby was still asleep in his arms, where they'd both dozed off on the couch after finishing their Chinese food. He glanced at his watch, which now read 11:15. Abby was definitely going to have a crick in her neck if they continued to sleep like that.

"Abbs." Gibbs whispered to the sleeping woman, nudging her gently.

"Mmm…"

"Abbs, it's late. We should go upstairs."

She mumbled sleepily in return, "Hm? Okay. Upstairs. Hmm…" Abby yawned as Gibbs helped her up off the couch, climbing up after her.

He steered her up the stairs and into his room, not thinking about the fact that this was an obvious first.

As Abby climbed into bed and curled up under the covers, the situation finally hit him. Abby was in his bed. Granted, she was fully clothed and asleep, but she was in his bed. She'd slept over before, but always in the guest bed. He considered going back downstairs to the couch, but remembered the nightmares she'd discussed, and instead, climbed under the blanket on the opposite side, and tried to shut out the echoes of the last week.

~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~

Abby couldn't understand why Gibbs had suddenly started hating her. Carter was standing behind him laughing, while Gibbs shook his head at her proclamations of love.

"But, Gibbs, I've always been your favorite! Doesn't that mean anything?" Abby cried from where she was bound to the chair.

Gibbs smirked at her, "Of course you were my favorite – short skirts and those shoes? Why wouldn't you be my favorite?" He leered over her. "Bout time those things came off, ya think?" He reached down and undid the zipper on the side of her studded skirt. "Let's see what you've been teasing me with all these years."

"Gibbs, please…" Abby cried, squirming in the ropes to get loose. "Please, don't."

"Abbs…Abbs, wake up."

Gibbs was still sneering but was now shaking her. "Abby, you're dreaming."

Her eyes snapped open to reveal a worried Gibbs. Abby's heart was racing as she tried to focus on where she was. There was a warm blanket over her, and there was a soft light coming from the window, as if it was early morning. Gibbs was lying in bed next to her, comfortably wrapped in the same blanket.

As the realization of the dream washed over her, Abby launched herself into Gibbs, allowing herself to be taken in to a deep hug.

"It's okay, Abbs." Gibbs' voice was low and soothing, completely unlike the condescending and terrifying tone that had overwhelmed her in the dream.

"It was just…" Abby gasped in between the sobs that had overtaken her. "Just…so real. But unreal… all at the same time."

"Tell me about it." He encouraged, reaching up so that he could stroke her hair while still holding her.

"We were back at that house and you-" She cut herself off, thinking about what Gibbs had been doing in the dream. "You…were still unconscious. But Carter was there….It was basically everything that happened in real life."

Gibbs was silent for a minute. "Wanna talk about it?"

Abby sniffled, finally catching her breath. "No. Yes. I don't know."

"It's no hurry, Abbs. And you don't have to talk to me. You could talk to Ziva, or Ducky, or one of the psychiatrists at NCIS."

She shook her head, "I don't want to talk to one of the psychs, and…it would be too awkward with Ducky. Maybe Ziva. But I don't want to bring up any bad memories for her, either."

"Tony?"

Abby hesitated. "Tony would get too overprotective. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Tony. I mean, not _love_ love Tony, but love Tony. Ya know? But I can't handle that right now. All of the team would just be right there, breathing down my neck like I am about to burst into flame or disappear or something. It would just be too much."

Both were silent before Abby spoke again. "Tomorrow. I will tell you about it tomorrow."

"Abbs, it is tomorrow." Gibbs nodded toward the window.

"I mean…later tomorrow. Er, today. Tonight, okay? Just…for now, will you hold me?"

"Not plannin' on lettin' you go, Abby."

Abby closed her eyes, shoving away the uneasy feeling the dream had caused, and instead tried to focus on how long she'd wanted to be wrapped in Gibbs' arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Omgoodness, she's still alive! So sorry for the lapse. I've had a wedding anniversary, and then work drama, and our dog passed away (it was actually a blessing - she was fourteen and very ill). One thing after another. Anyway, here ya go. Reviews are love.  
**

Abby was already dressed the next morning by the time the Director called to explicitly order both Abby and Gibbs to remain at home, knowing they would both likely show up otherwise, though it was already Friday. Gibbs was making coffee for the both of them when Abby reported the phone call to him.

"I figured Leon would call." Gibbs handed Abby a mug of coffee and sipped from his own.

"Don't blame him, really. Of anyone, we'd be the two who would come in today." Abby blew on the steaming coffee, before taking her own sip.

"Did you have anything you need to do today?"

Abby shook her head, "Nothing planned. I…" She paused, wondering how to phrase her thoughts. "I'll probably just stick around until after lunch, then head on home…"

Gibbs cocked his head. "Thought you were staying here."

"I could. I mean, I want to, if you want me to. But only if you want me to, ya know? I know you had a rough week too, I mean, obviously it was rough. But if you'd rather have some quiet and time to yourself, then I don't mind-"

He cut her off by leaning over and kissing her, capturing her lips gently. After a moment he pulled away, a slight smirk on his face. "Stay, Abbs."

She nodded, dazed. "That is now the preferred way for you to stop me from rambling." Abby paused, and smiled before looking down shyly. "I wasn't sure if I'd dreamt what I'd told you and your reaction. Or maybe that you'd have changed your mind since then."

"Never." Gibbs shook his head succinctly.

Abby gave in to her urge to wrap herself in his arms and stepped quickly, setting her coffee on the kitchen counter and closing the distance between them. Anticipating the move, Gibbs raised his coffee mug with his arm and pulled her towards him, inhaling the scents that always reminded him of Abby: her shampoo, a hint of the gunpowder perfume she'd made, and a slight smell of the chemicals from her lab, though in a way that made them less overwhelming. He reached around her and set his coffee down on the table, happy to wrap both arms tightly around his girl. His arm pulled upwards to stroke her hair.

Abby sighed with comfort at the feel of his fingers lightly brushing her temple. It had been weeks since she had felt this at ease, as if everything were suddenly right because Gibbs had returned and taken over all of the problems that had accumulated since he had first gone undercover. She lifted her face from his chest and looked up at him, studying his blue eyes as if figuring out the secret to his calming effect. Overtaken by him once more, she stretched upward and pressed her lips lightly against his, allowing the kiss to deepen with his encouragement. Her mouth opened to his as he slipped his tongue inward, caressing hers lightly.

Gibbs' hand had moved from her temple to her neck, his palm pressed gently against its curve, his fingers tangled in her hair at its nape. Abby responded to his touch, arching herself towards him and drawing him closer. She yanked her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor, carefully stepping around it. Goosebumps rose up on Abby's arms as Gibbs wrapped his free arm around her bare back to unhook her bra with quick expertise. The black lacy garment soon joined her shirt on the floor, as if the pair were trail markers, left as a means of finding the way back to the now-abandoned coffee.

Their kisses grew more fervent, Gibbs pulling off his own shirt to continue the trail. Quickly and suddenly, Gibbs pressed Abby into the kitchen wall, the sudden desire to take her against it flooding through him.

As Abby's back hit the wall, her mind reeled backward in time, and she shoved Gibbs away, pleading with him to stop as she sunk to the floor, arms covering her head.

Dazed for a split second by the sudden action, Gibbs recovered and crouched next to her on the tiled floor, careful not to make it worse. "Abbs."

The slim forensic scientist was shaking, her head buried into the slight crevice made by her joined legs.

"Abbs."

Abby peered upward over her knees at the uncharacteristically worried expression on Gibbs' face. Tears stained her cheeks, fresh ones still speeding down her face.

Her voice squeaked quietly, "Sorry."

He picked up her fallen shirt from behind him, reached around her and pulled her into his arms, lifting her effortlessly as he lightly placed the shirt over her bare torso. Abby clung to both Gibbs and the shirt as he carried her to the couch, settling on it so that she was seated next to him, with her legs stretched sideways over his. She leaned forward so that Gibbs still had one arm wrapped around her back, pulling her towards him so her side was pressed tightly to his chest.

"Don't be sorry, Abbs."

She opened her mouth to answer, but instead let out a fresh sob. Burying her face into his shoulder, Gibbs witnessed Abby cry like he'd never before seen from his favorite scientist. The strangled sobs racked through her body, Gibbs finding himself wishing he'd never gone undercover at all.

Abby clung to Gibbs for the next several minutes, trying desperately to steady her breath and calm her sobs without much success. The images of Hendricks looming over her wouldn't vacate her mind's eye, no matter how hard she tried to picture anything else.

"Abbs."

She'd always found it awe-inspiring how Gibbs could say so much with so little. It was as if he was reassuring her that things were okay, while encouraging her to talk about it, and implying that he wouldn't think any less of her.

"I know." Abby whispered, clearing her throat to regain control of her voice. "He had his gun pointed at me. Made me get on the bed." She swallowed back at the lump in her throat and continued. "Told me to pull down my underwear." A stray tear slipped out, creating a new stream over the stiff, half-dried stains. Her voice had taken on a dead, lackluster tone, as if she was trying to distance herself from the memory. "He had a condom with him. He was planning it."

She paused, as if expecting Gibbs to say something, but he remained silent, his right hand resting on her left knee.

"I tried so hard to tune everything out; to pretend that I was somewhere else like in my lab, or at home watching a horrible movie with Tony. But he was so rough." The emotion was suddenly back in her voice, cracking for a moment before she silenced herself. When she spoke again, her voice once more lacked feeling. "He made me look at him. And then he was finally done and he left."

Gibbs was expecting Abby to begin crying again, and had readied himself for another deep hug, but quickly realized it wasn't coming. Abby sat quietly, staring at her knees.

"I regret few things, Abby. Going undercover is one of them."

Her head drew upward to look at him. "I shouldn't have come after you, Gibbs. I should've trusted you. It's my-"

"Not your fault." Gibbs interrupted.

Her expression was blank as she shook her head. "And it's not your fault, Gibbs."

"I will trust you from now on."

"Work comes first. I understand." Abby shook her head again, insistent.

He studied her calm, determined demeanor. "Doesn't change anything. From now on, you'll know."

It was a moment before she nodded in response. "Okay." Abby swung her legs off of his and stood from the couch. "I'll start breakfast." With that, she vanished into the kitchen, leaving Gibbs behind to take in her sudden mood swing.


	15. Chapter 15

For the remainder of the weekend, Gibbs and Abby lived quietly together, mostly in silence, but always companionable silence, and comfortably settling into a routine of coffee-making and switching off cooking the meals. Gibbs was cautious about making any sexual advances towards her, keeping any touches light and going only as far as a light kiss here and there.

He was uneasy at Abby's unusual silence, but decided to let her alone, figuring it was a step in her healing process. Though he'd always known her to confide in him with her typical babbling, he'd never been sure of what she did following her brief, but long-winded ranting. Maybe this was step two.

It wasn't until Monday afternoon that Gibbs knew something was seriously wrong with his girl.

~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~

The day had started off as it had for the last couple of days – both had crawled out of Gibbs' bed, where they had been sleeping side by side for the last two nights, Abby waking every so often from vivid nightmares. In silence they made coffee and breakfast, and ate, sitting across from one another at the kitchen table.

This morning, however, they ate quickly, already dressed to go in to NCIS, despite Vance's strict suggestions that they remain at home for the week. The two drove in to NCIS together, already knowing that Abby would continue to remain at Gibbs' house for the time. As they parted ways inside the building, Abby glanced up at Gibbs, resisting the urge to hug him tightly or kiss him goodbye. Instead she smiled gently at him as if to reassure him that she was okay, and then vanished into the elevator.

~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~

The day dragged by slowly, Abby working on very few tests that required actual thought or concentration. At lunch, she ordered her favorite dish from a local Greek restaurant, but ended up taking two bites before shoving the rest in the fridge for the next day's lunch. Instead Abby slurped her Caf-Pow! barely tasting the sweet, caffeinated beverage as it slid down her throat.

By the time the clock reached one that afternoon, she was convinced that it was really one AM and not PM, and that she'd been there for over twelve hours and not, in fact, for less than half that time. Each time Abby closed her eyes, she found herself lying on that same bed, with a terrifying man hovering over her. In spite of the exhaustion that was beginning to envelope her, Abby trudged around the lab, running the equipment without thought.

Just as a DNA test beeped on her computer Gibbs walked into her lab, followed closely by Tony.

"What have ya' got for me, Abbs?" The sight of the Caf-Pow! in his hands made her vaguely nauseated.

Abby glanced over at the computer, "The DNA results are of Sandra Morgan, age 28, wife of Lieutenant James Morgan."

Gibbs and Tony were both silent, Tony with a confused expression. Gibbs' expression was much more stoic, one eyebrow raised slightly.

"What?" Abby shifted her eyes from one to the other.

"The victim for our case is male."

Abby glanced back over at the computer. "Oh… I must've mixed up the sample." Her voice was quiet, her mind reeling at the fact that she'd made a mistake. She saw Tony and Gibbs glance at each other out of the corner of her eye. "I'll just redo it. Won't take…but a minute." She let out a sigh.

Gibbs shot a look over at Tony who disappeared from the lab in almost an instant.

"Abbs."

She looked up at Gibbs from where she had been typing furiously.

"Wanna tell me what's up?"

Abby's mind flashed to the dreams that had plagued her, the visions her mind had created of Gibbs in that room with her, laughing along with her rapist. She blinked the pictures from her mind.

"Just tired, I guess."

He cocked his head slightly and handed her the Caf-Pow! The tired look on her face kept him from prodding further, knowing they needed more time to talk than either of them had at that moment. "Call me when you have the results." He flashed her a quick expression of worry before turning towards the elevator.

~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~

It wasn't much later before Abby had the correct results, which she checked over twice before taking up to Gibbs to save him the trip.

The team was at their respective desks, each absorbed in various paperwork or information displayed on the computer screens.

Abby handed Gibbs a slip of paper with the information of the victim.

Gibbs accepted it silently, nodding in thanks. With a forced smile, Abby moved to return to her lab, anxious to get away from the obvious stares the team was giving her. She made it as far as the elevator doors before Ziva appeared at her side.

"Hey, Ziva."

"Abby." Ziva waited quietly next to Abby, waiting for the doors to slide open in front of them.

Abby stepped in to the lift, unsurprised when Ziva followed her and hit the button that would take them downward into the lab.

The slight jerk made them aware that they were moving as Ziva spoke again. "I want you to know that I am here to listen."

There was silence for the remainder of the ride. As the doors slid open, Abby turned to her friend, the expression on her face eerily similar to Gibbs's trademark countenance. "I'm fine, thank you." She jabbed the button that would take Ziva back to the correct floor before she strode from the cabin.

As Ziva rode back up to her desk, she thought over what had seemed so off about Abby. The doors dinged open as it dawned on her. It was the first time she'd seen Abby lie using Gibbs's stoicism. And it had been terrifyingly well done, as if it were the truth, and Abby were truly lacking any emotion.

Down in the lab, Abby put another test through the system, jotting down some notes in a computer document. She sipped at the Caf-Pow! nonchalantly. The expression she'd seen on Ziva's face should have worried her, but strangely she lacked the ability to care. Instead, she tried to focus on the tasks at hand, now a bit easier that she felt next to nothing at the constant images that streamed through her mind. Now the pictures were a mere slide show, a wallpaper that was never interrupted by a screensaver. It was all just background noise as Abby stared ahead, unaware that her stereo had malfunctioned and the lab was now silent.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a bit shorter than the others had been recently, but at least I get points for posting two days in a row. I'm in hiatus until my new job starts next week, and though I'm picking up some sub jobs for the local school, I have a lot of free time right now. Plus my muses decided to be kind to me. Now off to bed. :)Thanks for the reviews!  
**

The day finally ended with a long sigh of relief from Abby. The equipment was shut off in a routine manner, with little to no thought. From just beyond the door Tony watched as Abby circled around the lab, shutting her babies off. He cocked his head slightly, slightly aware of how much like Gibbs he would look to any of the others of the team if they walked by at that moment. Something was off with Abby.

Typically she bid her machines goodnight as she danced around the lab to the music that would play until just the last second before she left for the day. Today she, like her lab, was silent. He had noticed the change in her behavior before now, but that was before Gibbs's rescue. With Gibbs still being held captive, it had made sense. But now he was worried. Surely Gibbs had noticed her demeanor. Tony could have sworn a change had taken place in the relationship dynamic between his boss and his favorite scientist, but with Abby's unusual mood it was difficult to tell for certain.

Abby had confided in Tony long ago about how she felt about the Marine, so he'd thought that if (when, he always swore) Gibbs finally confessed his feelings for her, Abby would come running to him to celebrate. Tony had to wonder if her mood change had something to do with the new dynamic. Maybe Gibbs had screwed it up and denied his feelings for Abby. But Gibbs seemed surprised at her behavior earlier that day as well. If he had crushed Abby's hopes and dreams, he would have at least understood her strange forgetfulness.

Determined to discover what had happened, Tony strode into the lab as if he were just now coming down. "Hiya, Abby."

Abby startled at his presence. "Hey, Tony."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

She shrugged half-heartedly. "S'okay."

"Sooo… whatcha doin?" Tony leaned against the counter with his chin propped on his elbows as if thoroughly intrigued by her mundane actions.

"Just shuttin' stuff down."

Her voice lacked its typical timbre.

"But you're so quiet. That never happens." Tony raised an eyebrow concernedly.

"It's just been a quiet day in general, I suppose." Abby knew he was going to start prodding. "That's the last of it," she nodded at the computer. "I need to get going. See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Abby." Tony stood up straight and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Did something happen? Like…" he lowered his voice. "With Gibbs?"

She stared up at him. "He admitted his feelings for me."

Tony blinked in surprise. "Really? That's great!" He studied her blank expression. "I mean, isn't that great?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah."

"Shouldn't you be… ya know, more excited then?"

Abby considered this and realized how odd it appeared. She made her lips turn upward into a hesitant smile, "Yeah, I guess I'm just still really tired. But, yeah, it's great."

Tony smiled back at first, but the concern returned to his face. "Are you okay, Abby?"

"I'm fine, Tony. Thanks." Abby tried to look convincing, though a bit unsure as to how such an expression would look.

"Abby, this is me. Seriously, what's wrong?" Tony moved his hand so it gently wrapped around her wrist to keep her from walking away.

An image flashed through her head as she wrested free from Tony. The sudden, abrupt movement caused Tony to step back off balance. Abby breathed deeply to catch herself.

"I'm fine, Tony. I swear." Abby was calm once more, the stoic expression of Tony's boss once more plastered across her face.

"Then why did you suddenly tear away from me like I'm some crazy person?" Tony shook his head at her back as she began to walk out of the lab. "What happened, Abbs?"

She knew he was concerned for her, but the thought of drudging up those images again nearly set her hyperventilating. Instead, she breathed deeply before turning back to him. "Nothing happened, Tony. I just need to catch up on sleep."

"Then take some time off."

She shook her head. "Work to be done, Tony. It'll be okay." If she said it enough times, she could even believe it.

Before Tony could respond, Abby was gone from the lab, climbing the stairs instead of wasting time waiting for the elevator.

~*~*~NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~

Tony caught Gibbs in the bullpen where he was preparing to leave to meet Abby at his car.

"Hey, boss. Do you have a minute?"

The elder man looked up at his Senior Field Agent. "Sure, DiNozzo."

"Is everything alright…with Abby?"

Gibbs took in his team member's fidgeting and worried expression. He would've guessed that of all people Tony would have noticed the change in Abby's behavior. "Abby's still healing, Tony. Just give her time."

Tony nodded to himself, but remained standing in front of his boss.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow expectantly, waiting for Tony to continue.

"Her lab was silent, boss. She wasn't even talking to the equipment like usual. And then I touched her wrist and she yanked away from me. Abby's the most physical person I know."

Gibbs considered the worried man in front of him, thinking of how badly he would want to know what had happened, but how Abby would never want him to know. "Just give her some time. It's been a rough couple of weeks." He watched Tony nod once more as he started to walk passed towards the elevator. Gibbs paused and turned around, "I'll work on it."

Tony gave him a slightly relieved look, at least aware that Gibbs was just as concerned for Abby as he was. And of all people, Gibbs would be able to fix whatever was wrong with Abby. If Tony believed nothing else, he believed Gibbs would protect Abby, and bring her back to them.


	17. Chapter 17

**So I hadn't thought that I was going to do this as quickly as I did, but I found myself on a roll, and well, it was different than what I had planned. Thanks, all, for your patience and continued support. :)  
**

Abby was silent for the entire car ride home. If Gibbs hadn't already known something was wrong, that would have tipped him off. She watched the landscape roll by out the window, as if unaware that Gibbs were even in the car, let alone driving.

"Long day?" Gibbs hoped some prodding might get her started.

Abby shrugged, still watching the traffic that passed them as they paused at a stoplight. "Just slow, really."

He had never found himself trying to hold up a conversation with Abby before. "I guess in a strange way that's a good thing. Less crime."

"Not so much less crime – just less elaborate crime."

The car fell silent again.

Gibbs tried a different approach. "Craving anything in particular for dinner? I could make steaks in the fireplace."

"Sure. Sounds good."

He sighed inwardly and decided to give up for the moment. Several minutes later he pulled into Abby's apartment parking lot where they were stopping off to pick up more of Abby's clothes for the week. Gibbs followed her into the building, glancing at a few men that were hanging around on the corner of her building, possibly in the midst of a drug deal.

Abby unlocked the door to her apartment and made her way inside, dropping the keys onto the table that stood next to the door. Gibbs followed closely behind, looking into the hallway before closing the door behind him.

"Abbs, why don't you go ahead and pack up for the month?" He hadn't liked the look of the guys on the street, and while he normally knew she could take care of herself, he knew she wasn't quite the same after the last couple of weeks. He found Abby tossing some clothes haphazardly into a small suitcase in her bedroom.

"It's fine. I'll just grab more stuff next week." Abby shook her head and pulled a black camisole out of her dresser to add into the suitcase.

"Why waste the gas? Besides, I didn't like the look of the guys downstairs. I really wish you'd move, Abbs."

"They're always there, Gibbs. It's no big deal."

Gibbs crossed over the room to stand next to Abby. Abby could feel herself tensing up at his closeness, and suddenly found herself unsure of why she was suddenly uncomfortable around the one person she'd always trusted. She shook the feeling aside and packed the last pair of socks, zipping the case closed.

"Abbs."

Abby ignored him, instead grabbing the suitcase off of the bed.

"Abby. Talk to me."

"Okay, Gibbs. What would you like to talk about? Climate change? The economy? Oh, Plastic Death is coming out with a new album."

"Tony came to me today, Abby. He knows something's up."

Abby's false cheerfulness vanished. "Tony went behind my back?"

"He's worried about you."

"Nothing to be worried about."

"He knows better than that, Abby." Gibbs remained standing closer to her bed, having not moved despite Abby trying to leave the room with her suitcase.

"Like you do, I suppose?"

"You've shut down, Abbs. It's noticeable. To everyone."

"And what, I'm not allowed to be quiet? I have to be happy, perky Abby all the time?" Anger slowly filled her, taking place of the exhaustion that had been hovering over her all day.

"No, course not."

"Then what's the problem?" Abby demanded, her grasp tightening on the suitcase handle.

"Just worried about you is all." Gibbs's voice remained even and calm.

"I'm fine, dammit! Stop asking!" Abby spun around towards the door, the suitcase flying around with her abruptly.

Gibbs followed close behind and grabbed her, turning her towards him. "You're not fine."

Abby's mind flooded with her nightmares as she struggled to push them aside, the images of Hendricks and Carter and Gibbs swirling around viciously. "Let me go, Gibbs. I said I was fine. Just drop it."

"No. Not until I have my girl back."

The nightmares grew more vivid as Abby took in Gibbs's hands wrapped around her arms. Though his grasp was light, she felt herself panicking at the touch, and tried desperately to talk him into letting her go. "Please, Gibbs, just give me time." If he continued to hold on to her, she wasn't going to be able to hold it together much longer. She could do this, she could fight the urge to run.

Gibbs let her go and Abby breathed deeply, focusing on her suitcase so she could rid her mind of the images that had conjured themselves up.

Abby dropped the suitcase to the floor, where it bounced lightly and fell on its side. "I want to stay here."

The look on Gibbs's face was one she normally would have enjoyed – it was rare that she caught him off guard.

"What?"

"I… I need some time alone. I want to stay here."

Gibbs cocked his head, his eyes narrowing. "The last thing you need right now is to be alone."

"Don't tell me what I need, Gibbs!"

He studied her silently, considering her outburst, then did something else that would have shocked his entire team. He pleaded with her. "Please, Abby. Please come home with me. I'm worried about you."

Abby's mind was racing full force with images of her nightmares, with the overwhelming feeling to curl up into a ball or run screaming from the apartment. She couldn't focus. She loved Gibbs, didn't she? And he loved her, right? They'd had that conversation? He'd finally admitted his feelings. Or had she dreamt that? That was it. She'd dreamt it. Surely he couldn't love her. Not after what they'd been through lately. Not after what he knew about her. He was just doing this to protect her. Because it was his job.

"Stop acting like you care for me, Gibbs. Leave me alone." Abby made to vanish into her bedroom, but Gibbs caught her.

"What are you talking about, Abby? Of course I care for you."

She shook her head in response. There were too many images in her mind. Gibbs was no longer trying to convince her of his feelings, now Hendricks was in front of her, saying he cared for her. Abby screamed and dodged away from him only for Hendricks to come towards her, one arm outstretched, repeating her name.

"Stop, stop. Just make it stop. Please. I will do anything, just make it all stop." Abby sobbed, ducking into her bedroom. She attempted to close the door behind her, but Gibbs followed her in quickly, already pulling his cell phone out to find Ducky's number.

"I know you won't hurt me Gibbs, but then you're there and you're laughing with Hendricks and then you're joining in with him. I just want to sleep, and I want you back to normal. I want it all back like before; before I was terrified that I was going to fall asleep and you were going to rape me and laugh about it and be someone I never knew. Please…I just want it to stop." Abby was curled up on the floor next to her bed.

Gibbs sat on the floor, far enough away from Abby to keep from alarming her further.

"Hello, Jethro. How may I help you?" Ducky's voice rang clearly through the phone.

"Duck, I need you at Abby's. ASAP."

Ducky paused, taking in his meaning. "On my way, Jethro."

The call ended and Gibbs sat, watching a sobbing Abby and unsure of what to do next. Her words were echoing in his mind as he waited for the Doctor. Of all the things he had imagined were wrong with Abby, nightmares of him being involved with her rape were the furthest from his mind. Abby was still curled into a ball, the sobs having subsided but tears still streaming down her face.

Silent and feeling more helpless than he had in years, Gibbs leaned against the bed, and felt two tears slide down his cheeks as he watched the woman he had loved for so long in a pain he couldn't stop.


	18. Chapter 18

**Three in a row!? Whaaat? :) Ya know what that deserves? Reviews. **

Ducky found Abby asleep on the floor where she remained having cried herself to sleep. Gibbs had been tempted to move her to the bed but wasn't sure if she would wake up if he picked her up.

"Jethro?" Ducky whispered to his friend and colleague, almost frightened by how worried Gibbs looked.

Gibbs motioned for Ducky to follow him into the living room, shutting the bedroom door quietly behind them.

Ducky took a seat on the couch and waited for Gibbs to begin talking.

"Abby's been having nightmares, Duck. And I don't know how to help her this time." Gibbs paced the living room, Ducky's eyes following him back and forth.

"About the past two weeks?" Ducky assumed she was dreaming of being held captive and of Gibbs needing to be rescued.

Gibbs hesitated. "Yes."

"Well that's not unusual, particularly for Abigail. She's always had problems with nightmares following traumatic events."

Shaking his head Gibbs replied, "It's different this time. It's…complicated."

"How so?"

Gibbs finally sat opposite Ducky, in Abby's recliner. He sat forward in the chair, his hands clasped with his elbows resting on his knees. "Abby was raped."

Ducky was visibly taken aback at the admission. "Oh. Oh, poor Abigail. When she was being held? How did we not know? She didn't tell Director Vance or myself about it in the debriefing."

"I don't think she wanted anyone to know, Duck. I only knew because Hendricks told me after I came to. She's been having the nightmares since we got back."

"Well, given that rape is a much more intimate and personal traumatic experience, it is very likely that the nightmares will continue for a while. I would have figured that of all people you would be able to assist her with any issues."

Gibbs swallowed the lump that rose in his throat. "I thought so too, but…" He shook his head, as if disbelieving what he was about to say. "She had shut herself off. I think the team noticed it today. I know Tony did. She didn't want to tell me what was wrong."

Ducky remained silent, aware that Gibbs only talked in long streams when it was important.

"Her nightmares started to include me."

It took the doctor a minute to realize what Gibbs meant. "You mean…Oh." Ducky glanced at the bedroom door where it was still silent.

"I don't know what that means, Duck."

Ducky considered. "Trauma is not a rational thing, Jethro. Especially given that while this occurred she was just getting past the seed of doubt that you had betrayed her, and then it was immediately followed by your rescue. There was a lot happening in a short span of time. It's very likely that the trauma has taken over and her mind is jumbling it all together. The important thing is whether she believes that it would truly happen in reality."

Gibbs remained still, thinking over Abby's outburst and confession. "She said she knew I wouldn't hurt her."

"So Abby is still there, she is merely being overwhelmed by these nightmares. How long has it been going on, do you know?"

He shook his head at Ducky. "She just told me, but given how she's been acting, I'd say at least a few days."

"She must have been holding it in, trying to protect you from the pain. It truly astounds me how alike you two can be, though so very different."

Gibbs didn't respond, instead wrapped up in thoughts about the sleeping woman in the next room. Then, he glanced back at Ducky. "How do I help her, Duck?"

"I'm afraid there's no quick fix, Jethro. Abby is going to need significant emotional support. I would suggest a professional psychiatrist or a licensed social worker. Someone distant from her with whom she can discuss the emotional trauma. The lines between reality and memory are blurred, most likely from the exhaustion of not sleeping well. Once she can begin to heal, the nightmares will slowly dwindle and she will be able to rest easily again."

"I don't think Abby will want to see a shrink."

Ducky shrugged and shook his head. "This time it may not be a choice. If this begins to negatively impact her work, Director Vance will likely require it before she can come back."

"You think that will be an issue?"

"Problems with her work? If it hasn't been an issue so far, I think it will be soon."

Gibbs thought back to the sample she had incorrectly entered that day, and realized that without significant sleep such things would become commonplace, and would ruin her career. He began to ask Ducky for a recommendation on who Abby should see when terrified screams erupted from Abby's bedroom.

Gibbs flew into the room, Ducky close behind, to find a wide-eyed Abby sitting on the floor where she had been peacefully sleeping.

"Abbs." Gibbs sat cautiously on the floor next to her, unsure of whether his presence would cause another breakdown.

"Gibbs!" Abby flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

Grateful that she was openly physical with him again, Gibbs returned the hug, stroking her hair softly. "It's okay, Abbs."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"But the nightmares, and you… and you'd never… I mean, I just don't know how I could even dream that, because I know you would never hurt me or make me do anything I didn't want to do, and-"

"Abby. It's just a nightmare. It's not real, and you've been through so much lately."

"But you have too! And I don't understand why that's not affecting you when here I am constantly waking you up with my nightmares and I can't sleep and I'm dreaming horrible things about you! You have every right to be just as bad as me, but you're not. I don't get it."

"Abby, I've been through a lot of experiences like that. Do I dream about it? Yes. But I'm much more used to it than you. And what happened to you is completely different."

"But you were in that horrible room, and they beat you and… I would be dreaming about that for years."

"I probably will, Abbs, but there are other things that haunt me much more than being held captive and beaten."

Abby swallowed, considering. "You mean… Shannon? And Kelly?"

Gibbs nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry, did I bring up a bad subject? Should I not have said anything? Because I don't want to upset you after you were held by those people…"

"It's fine, Abby. You saying anything doesn't change how I feel. I think about them every day whether someone else mentions them or not."

"I want it to end, Gibbs."

"It will. But you need to see someone. A professional."

Abby shook her head.

"Abbs, I'm there for you all day every day, but I'm not a professional. If you don't see someone, eventually Vance will notice something's wrong."

Abby turned the thought over in her head. "Okay. I will." She paused, "but…"

Gibbs waited, his head cocked to the right.

"Can I stay with you, at your house, while I see them?"

"Of course. I want you to stay there, whether you're having problems or not."

Abby smiled up at him briefly. "Thanks, Gibbs."

"Jethro."

She looked back up, as if wondering if she'd imagined it. "Thanks…Jethro."

Gibbs pulled her back against his chest, looking over at the door and realizing that Ducky had quietly snuck out, leaving the two of them in private.


	19. Chapter 19

**I think there will be one more chapter after this, in the form of a short-term Epilogue of sorts. Thanks for continued support!  
**

Abby woke suddenly, jarred from her sleep by a thrashing movement next to her. Gibbs turned in his sleep again, his face showing obvious signs of distress.

"Jethro…" Abby whispered, hoping it would be enough to stir him. Instead, he remained asleep, his expression the same.

Abby hesitated before placing a hand on his chest. "Jethro."

He shot up, his arm grabbing at Abby's hand.

She startled at first, but calmed quickly when Gibbs realized where he was.

Gibbs gave her a reassuring smile and settled back down next to her in the bed. She laid her head on his chest.

"Bad dream?"

"Nothing terrible."

"Tell me about it?" Abby looked up from his chest to meet his eyes.

Gibbs hesitated, though his expression remained stoic. He didn't want to add to Abby's stress, but if he didn't talk to her about the trauma that haunted him, why would she do the same with her experiences?

"Was the same basement I was in, same cell. Wasn't too different – as if I was just remembering it in dream form." He shifted a bit with Abby still propped lightly on him, her head back on his chest as he spoke. Gibbs considered leaving out the rest, but decided he needed to be entirely truthful. "But they caught you. Chained you up next to me for leverage."

Abby stiffened under him for a moment. "I'm sorry, Jethro."

"For what, Abbs?"

"Blowing your cover."

Gibbs sat up, bringing Abby up with him so that he could look at her. "Is that what you believe happened?"

"But it's true, isn't it? They figured out you were still working for NCIS because I made it out. Hendricks probably figured it out before you'd even left and probably called to let them know!" She sat up straight, avoiding Gibbs's gaze.

"Abby, if he'd known he never would have let me leave. And he would have been prepared for the team when they arrived. They knew long before you showed up. They were trying to feed me false information to send back to NCIS; that's the only reason I was kept around. When they figured out that I wasn't talking to NCIS, I was tortured for information. They were going to kill me."

Abby absorbed his words. "So if I hadn't have sought you out, we'd never have known that you were being held…"

"And I would be dead by now."

Abby looked up and met his eyes, her eyes brimming with tears.

Gibbs reached over and placed a hand on her cheek. "You saved me, Abby."

A tear rolled over his hand in a quick stream. Abby's voice was unsteady. "I thought I almost killed you, Jethro. I thought because of me you were discovered and killed, that I had betrayed you for not trusting you."

Gibbs removed his hand from her cheek and pulled her against him in a tight hug. "You're not capable of that, Abbs."

Abby pulled away from him enough so that her face was parallel to his. "I always think I'm going to mess something up and you're going to hate me."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not possible. Not even close."

Her eyes swept over his features, studying each line, each curve, until she returned to his piercing eyes. She'd always considered it a challenge to try to figure out what he was thinking by looking at his eyes, but he was always good at covering those thoughts and feelings up. Tonight, however, he wasn't trying to cover up the love and the concern that rang through when she looked at him.

Abby was filled with the safe and comfortable feeling Gibbs had always given her, but which had recently disappeared following the start of the twisted nightmares. Still a bit nervous, she leaned closer to him, her hand resting on his upper arm to steady herself. Gently, Abby's lips met his.

Gibbs savored the feel of Abby kissing him, obviously more relaxed in doing so than she'd been in the last few days. He was careful to keep the kiss light, weary of making her feel that he was moving faster than she wanted.

Abby moved her hand from his arm to his shoulder, her other hand finding a spot on his chest. This time the kiss felt more like the first kiss they'd shared, which had erased all the trauma that had occurred for at least a few moments. Deepening the kiss, Abby slipped her tongue in between Gibbs's parted lips, enjoying his immediate return in the caressing. Slowly the kiss came to an end, both Gibbs and Abby breathing heavier from arousal.

"Is this okay?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in surprise and confusion. "Of course, I've always wanted this."

Gibbs cocked his head slightly, as if waiting for more.

"Though we probably shouldn't go…too far… tonight." Abby admitted, looking defeated.

"We'll have plenty of time, Abbs. I promise…and that's a promise I _can_ keep."

Abby smiled up at him. "We should probably get some sleep."

He nodded, climbing back under the covers with her. Abby settled once more with her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her comfortably.

Abby didn't wake again until the next morning, still wrapped in Gibbs's arms.


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**Yay! Epilogue is finally here! And it's super long! Thanks to everyone who followed and/or reviewed. :) **

The last two months had seemed to drag on for Abby, with days that were filled not only with work but also with weekly therapy appointments. The Director had been kind enough not to pry further into her reasoning behind suddenly wanting to see a therapist, but instead approved the paperwork that would allow her to find a therapist of her own for which NCIS would pay. With a friend's recommendation, she was able to locate a younger woman who was in an alternative band on the weekends, and was a bit easier to talk with than those she typically pictured at the mention of "therapy."

She was slowly reaching the point where she was sleeping through the night without jerking back to consciousness from nightmares that echoed in her mind. Abby had made the decision not to tell the rest of the team about what had happened, and both Ducky and Gibbs had respected her decision. Though she knew that Ziva would likely understand, she knew that rather than serve as an empathetic release for Ziva, it would simply become another of her burdens.

**~*~*NCIS~*~*~NCIS~*~*~**

Gibbs and Abby were curled up on the couch watching a John Wayne movie on the DVD player Abby bought for him. She had discovered early on that unless it involved Bruce Willis-type action, it was best just to settle on a western. Though she did have plans to sneak a superhero movie in and maybe work her way to romantic comedy from there.

It had been a leisurely weekend, neither on-call. The two had gone fishing early that morning, catching relatively little much to Gibbs's chagrin. Having given up by noon, they decided their efforts would be best spent relaxing, Gibbs working in the basement and Abby reading some of the latest articles on forensic techniques and equipment. Now, their stomachs full of the fish that had been caught earlier, along with several vegetables prepared to make up for the lack of meat, Abby was drowsing on the sofa, curled up so that her legs fell in between Gibbs's splayed legs, and her torso and head rested on his chest. Gibbs gently stroked her hair, only half of his mind on the movie.

Abby lifted her head and propped herself up so that her face was aligned with his.

Gibbs smirked at her. "Yes?"

She grinned giddily. "Hi!"

He chuckled at her happiness, thankful she seemed to be almost her normal self once more. He could tell his team understood that something had happened that they weren't privy to, but they knew better than to pry. Abby had told him that Tony knew about the change in their relationship, and he was certain Ziva had figured it out. McGee he wasn't entirely certain of, but if he didn't already know, Tony was sure to tell him soon enough. Gibbs figured by that point it would be best to beat Tony to the punch, given McGee's previous, or perhaps still current, feelings for Abby. Apparently his time with Abby was already making him a softie.

Abby leaned forward and kissed Gibbs, disrupting the smile he still wore from her silliness. He released her lips as normal, still expecting to continue the slow and cautious physical contact they had begun inching towards. But once more Abby captured his lips and kissed him deeply as she pulled herself further up his body so that she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

Gibbs savored the deep kiss, trying to keep himself from becoming too aroused so that he wouldn't get carried away. Instead, Abby climbed further upward so that she straddled Gibbs, forcing his legs together as they kissed, her tongue slipping in to meet his.

Gibbs moaned deeply at the feel of her pelvis pushing against his own as she closed the gap between them. It wasn't until Abby started running her hands under his shirt that he broke apart from her.

"Abbs, if you keep going like this I don't know that I'll be able to stop."

Abby smiled at him, "It's okay if you don't."

"You sure?"

She nodded briefly. "I trust you, Jethro."

Gibbs still hesitated, letting Abby take over again, pulling his shirt over his head and kissing him deeply. Now obviously aroused, Gibbs pulled Abby to him and stood up with her, wrapping her legs around his waist as he went. The marine moved towards the stairs, Abby still wrapped tightly around him. She broke away from his lips and started to kiss down his neck and upper chest, taking note of each toned muscle. Abby was lightly sucking on his collarbone when Gibbs placed her on the bed.

"Wow…" Abby gasped for air, looking around. "I didn't even realize we were already upstairs!" She giggled shortly, only a little surprised at how enthralled she'd been with Gibbs's muscles.

Gibbs smiled slightly at her, leaning down to kiss her slowly. Abby moved further back onto the bed, pulling her own shirt off as she went. Following her onto the center of the bed, Gibbs leaned down to kiss his way up her stomach, finding his way inch by inch to the lacy bra she wore. He brushed his lips along the lace, feeling her shiver from the light touch. Gently, Gibbs reached underneath Abby and unhooked the bra clasp with speedy expertise before slipping it off her.

He sat back on his heels, taking in the moment. Abby watched him above her, swallowing the quick lump that rose up in her throat, and reminded herself that it was Gibbs in front of her – the man who would die to protect her, not the twisted one from her nightmares. Gibbs sensed her hesitation and lied down on the bed next to her, positioned to look at her.

"Tell me if you want to stop."

Abby met his eyes. "No, I want to keep going. I want you to keep going."

Nodding at her words, Gibbs closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. Simultaneously he slid a hand downward and under the waistband of the boxers and underwear she wore. Abby let out a moan as he lightly pressed against her clit with his thumb, alternating between light and heavy pressure.

"Always wanted to be the reason you made that sound." Gibbs smirked at her.

"And I imagine you'll be the cause of that plus many other sounds in the future." Abby smirked in return, but was shortly cut off as a shudder ran through her body. Gibbs had begun stroking just inside her folds, causing Abby to grow even wetter at his soft rubbing. He lifted his fingers from her, receiving a groan of frustration in return, and tugged at the boxers and underwear, bringing both down past her ankles and off.

Gibbs flicked his eyes up and down her naked skin, "So gorgeous."

Abby smiled at his demeanor and reached up to unbutton his jeans, tugging on them to signal for Gibbs to pull them off. He obliged happily, taking his boxers with them.

Abby's eyes raked across Gibbs's body, taking in as much as possible in a short span of time, knowing that she wouldn't be focused much longer.

As if reading her thoughts, Gibbs closed the space between them once more, bringing his mouth downward to explore her with his tongue. Abby gasped at the sudden pleasure, writhing against the bed as Gibbs flicked his tongue lightly across her clit, slowly winding her tighter. She clutched at the sheets underneath her as she steadily climbed closer to the brink, moaning at each quick movement. With sudden force, Gibbs flattened his tongue fully against her, pushing two fingers into her and stroking her wet folds quickly.

Abby arched her back at the force of her orgasm, calling out Gibbs's name with a satisfied moan. Gibbs released her, letting her orgasm writhe through her so that she had energy to spare.

He hung over her as her climax waned and Abby stilled, a smile lazily suspended on her face.

"Wow, Jethro."

He simply smirked at her in response, sitting back on the bed.

Hesitantly Abby moved towards Gibbs, shuffling downward on the bed. Gibbs touched her arm lightly, making her stop.

"It's fine, Abbs."

"But, I… I wanted to…reciprocate."

Gibbs shook his head. "You'll have time later. I just want you to be comfortable." With that, Gibbs lied on his back and motioned for Abby to straddle him. "This way you're in control."

Abby studied the Special Agent in front of her, surprised by his actions. "Jethro, I'm okay."

He nodded, "I know." He remained in place on the bed.

Abby obliged, straddling and smiling at the man who would likely continue to surprise her at every turn. Gibbs pulled her down to him so that she laid fully over him, pressed up against him. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, pushing himself up to kiss her gently. Abby could feel herself getting aroused again, his erection pressing up against her.

Abby concentrated on Gibbs, as she adjusted herself upward into a seated position. It had been over a month and a half since her last nightmare that had involved Gibbs directly, but thoughts of her captives still entered her mind throughout the week, sometimes appearing in dreams.

"Abbs." Gibbs's voice snapped her from her thoughts. "We don't have to." He was running his thumb along her thigh reassuringly. "Won't be mad."

The concern that showed on his face made Abby's heart surge for him, a calming feeling overtaking her. Instead of responding Abby lifted herself up on her knees and inched him into her, both of them letting out deep moans at the feel.

Gibbs waited patiently, allowing Abby to take control and begin moving her hips to grind against him. After a few moments, he pulled her down to him, aligning their hips before he gently manipulated their position so that they were side-by-side. Abby swung a leg over his as an anchor, and they quickly found a smooth rhythm, the two thrusting in time with each other.

Abby snaked her arms around his back, pulling him on top of her as she flipped onto her back.

Gibbs paused, hovering over her. "Ya sure?" He was worried about the positioning, and the memories that could flood her from the control he would have.

Abby nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm sure."

Gibbs lifted a hand to her hair and brushed it back with a smile. Cautiously he thrust his hips forward, almost shivering from the pleasure he received as she tightened around him. His thrusts increased in speed and force as Abby moaned and called out his name. She reached around him and dug her nails into his back as she felt herself reaching another climax. Gibbs reached between them and began to stroke her clit simultaneously, determined to give her as much pleasure as possible for their first time together.

Abby crashed over the edge quickly, writhing under Gibbs as he sped up, bringing himself to climax as well, spilling into her with relief.

He brought himself down next to her on the bed, stroking her hair as he kissed her temple lovingly. "Okay?"

Abby chuckled. "More than." She wagged her eyebrows at him.

"I meant-"

"I know. And yeah…I'm okay." Abby settled next to him, her heart rate and breathing calming from their foray. "I realize now that it's not my fault that you were found out, and I'm coping with everything that happened to me. There are still the moments when I think about what I could've done and then it spirals into shoulda-woulda-coulda, but Dr. Trites is helping with that. She says I need to focus on the now, not the then."

"Smart woman."

"I'm getting there." Abby paused. "I was thinking about telling Tony what happened."

"Really?"

Abby nodded. "We've always been so close, and I know he'll be really overprotective, but I kind of would like someone else to talk to other than you and Dr. Trites and maybe Ducky. And of anyone, it would be Tony. I'm not planning on telling Kyle or Luca; I just don't want to worry them with it, ya know? They already worry about bombs and whatnot as it is. But Tony would understand. And that would take some of the burden off of you, ya know?"

"Don't mind it, Abbs."

Abby smiled at him. "I know. And I love that. That you don't mind. But I know, realistically, that there are going to be times when you will be off on a mission or something, and having someone else around just in case would be nice."

"Your decision."

Abby snuggled into his chest, content to be wrapped in his arms. If this was the rest of her life, she could easily concentrate on the now, and on nothing else ever again.


End file.
